Infielmente Tuya
by thegirlwhostolethestars
Summary: Ella era una modelo famosa antes de casarse con un hombre por acuerdo de sus padres, Él era el dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes de Japón, sus vidas no eran lo que llamamos perfectas, al encontrarse lo único que desean es estar juntos. Inu
1. Conociendo a un Extraño

Hola que tal, he comenzado a publicar otro fic y espero que les guste mcuho y me apoyen al publicarlo, si les gusta dejen sus reviews jijij cuidense mcuho... les dejo con el primer capítulo.

**Infielmente Tuya**

Resumen:

Ella era una modelo famosa antes de casarse con un hombre por acuerdo de sus padres, Él era el dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes de Japón, sus vidas no eran lo que llamamos perfectas, al encontrarse lo único que desean es estar juntos. (Inu&Kag) (San&Mir) Advertencia: MUCHO LEMON

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo a un Extraño**

Era una mañana preciosa, los cálido rayos del sol alumbraban por completo una habitación en la cual una hermosa joven de cabello azabache dormía placidamente aún entre las sábanas, mientras que por un extremo un hombre terminaba de ajustar su corbata para salir a toda prisa de la habitación y abordando su lujoso BMW para dirigirse a la oficina.

Ella comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, su mirada era triste y con un poco de fastidio, se levantó con pesadez en el cuerpo dirigiéndose a la ducha, dejó que el agua resbalase por todo su cuerpo relajándola por completo a salir se dirigió al jardín para desayunar, no tardo mucho en aparecer una mujer de edad avanzada con una bandeja que dejó sobre la mesa, en ella había un tazón de frutas frescas con un poco de yogurt encima, un pan tostado con suficiente mantequilla y jugo de naranja, la joven levantó la vista hacia donde estaba la mujer y sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días nana Kaede, como has amanecido? – tomando un poco de jugo-

-Mi niña, hoy su esposo se ha ido a trabajar tan apresuradamente sin desayunar siquiera.

-Ba! Que me importa, ese hombre solo piensa en trabajo.

-Pero mi niña –decía con sorpresa la mujer- no debería expresarse así de su esposo.

-Kaede, sabes perfectamente lo que opino de él y este estúpido arreglo – esto hizo que la nana rolara los ojos-

-Kagome, - dijo la mujer con tono dulce- bien sabes que tu padre solo desea lo mejor para ti.

-Y por eso tiene que decidir mi vida completa sin tomar mi parecer? – dijo la mujer con desesperación-

-Mi niña –abrazando a la joven- debes ser fuerte, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Muchas gracias Kaede –correspondiendo aquel abrazo-

-Oh! Pero que olvidadiza soy, he dejado la leche en el fuego! –dándose la media vuelta para irse- hablaremos mas tarde mi niña, por cierto su hermana llamó para invitarla esta noche a cenar – entra apresuradamente a la casa-

La joven de melena azabache se queda divertida viendo aquella escena, acto seguido pone su mirada fija en el horizonte pensando en lo que había pasado últimamente.

Ella era una de las modelos mas reconocidas del Japón, había sido educada en las mejores escuelas, se había graduado con honores como diseñadora de modas y tiempo después había entrado a un curso intensivo de modelaje, le había gustado tanto que decidió dedicarse a eso, adoraba las pasarelas, los reflectores y la admiración de la gente, sin embargo, su padre nunca había estado de acuerdo con esto, siempre la había presionado para estudiar una licenciatura en administración para trabajar en su empresa, pero ella desde un principio se negó rotundamente.

Hacía un año que su padre la había obligado a casarse con el hijo de uno de sus socios más importantes, ella al principio con su carácter se había negado pero solo lo había hecho por su madre, ella siempre soportaba todo el sufrimiento.

_Flash Back_

_-Como te atreves a revelarte de esa forma Kagome, eres una niña mimada y malcriada._

_-Pero papá! No puedes decidir mi futuro por un capricho!_

_-Eres la única que siempre está en contra de mis reglas, deberías aprender a tus hermanos – dijo este mas enfurecido- Esto es culpa tuya Sonomi, siempre mimaste de mas a esta niña._

_-Pero papá! –observando las lágrimas de su madre- _

_-Nada de peros jovencita te casarás y es mi última palabra._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ese día se había decidido todo, un mes después se casó con Hoyo Mitsubiki, el era el hijo de Naraku Mitsubiki, mejor amigo de su padre, y la verdad él sentía algo por ella pero Kagome era orgullosa y se sentía como un objeto al que estuvieran vendiendo, jamás habían intimado en ningún sentido ya que a mujer se rehusaba por completo, la vida después de eso había sido tan cansada y aburrida, ese hombre vivía para el trabajo y nada más, había obligado a Kagome a dejar su trabajo como modelo, después de eso no había asistido a la boda de su hermana hacía un mes ya que tuvieron que viajar para una convención de empresarios en desarrollo, era todo tan patético y rutinario que decidió abrir una pequeña boutique en el centro de la ciudad y eso la mantenía un poco distraída, Kaede la ayudaba a pasar el mal trago, el día que le habían cortado las alas había decidido que su nana estaría con ella todo el tiempo.

_Flash Back_

_-Está bien papá! Me casaré con ese hombre, pero te advierto que no me iré sola con él._

_-Ahora que niñerías te traes? _

_-Kaede se irá conmigo!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Esa era su vida hasta ahora, miró el reloj eran las 09:30am era mejor que se diera prisa o no llegaría a la boutique a tiempo.

Manejó todo el trayecto al centro de la ciudad, hacía unos días había ordenado al chofer que se concentrara en los encargos de la mansión ya que no le gustaba depender de otras personas, al llegar estacionó su auto y se topo con su mejor amiga Sango, ella era una mujer muy bella de cabello castaño , por lo general lo sujetaba en una coleta alta, a ella la había conocido en el Milán Fashion Week, las dos habían sido contratadas para modelar unos cuantos diseños de Versace, desde ese momento se habían vuelto inseparables, hasta que Kagome se había casado a la fuerza, la castaña seguía modelando y aparte ayudaba a su amiga con la boutique últimamente no la había visto ya que acababa de regresar de un desfile en Hong Kong.

-Amiga! Cuanto tiempo! –Abrazando a la joven de ojos chocolate-

-Sango –abrazándola efusivamente- que tal el desfile?

-Debo contarte todo lo que me ocurrió allá! –Gritando con emoción- he conocido a alguien y creo que me he enamorado.

-Enserio? pero como pasó? –entrando en la boutique con su amiga-

-Pues su nombre es Miroku, estaba representando a la casa de modas Taisho, ya sabes la mejor de Japón, se acercó a mi me pidió que trabajara con ellos con modelo exclusiva por un año y luego me invitó a cenar.

-Felicidades amiga! –abrazándola de nuevo- modelo exclusiva si que lo mereces – soltando a su amiga y viendo su semblante- Sango? Esa cara, que has hecho? –conocía perfectamente a Sango, esa cara de sospecha era porque había hecho algo que no debía-

-Pues verás, cuando estábamos cenando me dijo que buscaban a otra modelo y – pasando saliva-

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-Sango!

-Lo siento Kagome, pero eres de las mejores modelos y pues yo traía tu portafolio ente mis cosas y se lo mostré, desean verte la próxima semana para una prueba de pasarela.

-Sango, -bajando la mirada- ya sabes que eso se terminó para mi, Hoyo no me lo permite y…

-Kagome!, desde cuando dejas que ese hombre te diga lo que debes hacer.

-Desde que fue con el chisme a mi padre –cerrando sus puños por el coraje- es por eso que dejé lo del modelaje, mi padre comenzó con sus sermones de "esto no es para una señora de sociedad".

-Y cuando te ha importado lo que diga tu padre amiga? –tomándola del hombro- vamos haz la prueba, además tu esposo cuenca está en tu casa, sale cada cuatro o cinco días de viaje y se ausenta por mas de quince.

El gusanito de la curiosidad comenzó a crear un gran efecto sobre la joven azabache, y si lo intentaba, su amiga tenía razón, además ser la modelo exclusiva de la empresa más importante de la moda en Japón tenía grandes ventajas, empezando por la enorme paga y la entrada a muchísimos eventos de moda y pasarelas, también podría comenzar a incluir sus diseños en ese ambiente.

Además, su padre siempre había querido que llevara una vida de empresaria, pues de esa forma podía conseguirlo, por que no intentarlo.

-Sango, creo que tienes razón, además mi esposo ni siquiera notara mi ausencia.

-Así se habla amiga! -Comenzando a saltar de alegría- entonces la próxima semana te acompañaré a esa prueba.

-Si, pero por ahora hay que ponernos a trabajar, que esta boutique no sale adelante sola.

-Esta bien!, mira que tu marido ya te está pegando sus costumbres.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, al llegar a su casa, Kagome, subió a la habitación para comenzar a arreglarse, su hermana la estaría esperando seguramente, ahora solo rogaba que el amargado de su esposo llegara a tiempo, entre su ropa seleccionó un vestido straple de corte asimétricos hasta la rodilla, se maquilló un poco y se arregló un poco el cabello, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el número en la pantalla se imaginó el tipo de conversación que tendría.

-Si, dime que pasa?

-Lo siento cariño, no podré llegar para la cena.

-Si, me lo imaginaba, te disculparé ante mi hermana como de costumbre.

-Kag!, realmente lo siento, te prometo…

-No, no debes prometer nada Hoyo, sobretodo algo que jamás podrás cumplir.

-Por que eres tan necia, esto lo hago por los dos.

-Si claro, sabe me tengo que ir hablaremos después –cuelga el celular- lo mismo de siempre, en fin creo que así será mejor.

Al llegar, el carro de su hermano Souta estaba estacionado también frente a la residencia de su hermana que vivía unas cuantas calles a su casa, también había otro automóvil en color negro al parecer un Jaguar XK Convertible, sin darle mayor importancia se dirigió a la puerta y toco el timbre, la recibió una empleada quien al guió hasta la sala comedor en donde pudo ver a su hermano Souta y su novia Hitomi junto su hermana y su esposo charlando amenamente al entrar todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

-Kagome!, que bueno que llegas –mirando a todas partes- y donde está tu esposo.

-Lo siento Kikio, pero como de costumbre no pudo venir.

-A, no importa estás mejor si él.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo hermana –abrazándola efusivamente- donde está tu esposo? Quiero conocerlo de inmediato

-Ven acércate hoy les tenemos una muy buena noticia –tomando de la mano a su hermana y llevándola para presentarle a los presentes.

Kikio, era la hermana gemela de Kagome, desde pequeñas había sido bastante unidas aunque ella se había dedicado a estudiar administración como su padre deseaba, hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían se podría decir que dos meses antes de que Kikio se casara, las dos eran como dos gotas de agua con la excepción de que el cabello de Kagome era un poco mas ondulado que el de se hermana el cual era totalmente liso.

Kikio lleva a su hermana cerca de donde se encontraba un hombre muy alto de tez blanca y ojos ámbar semirasgados, su cabello era platino y largo al verla sonrió aunque de una manera algo fría y le extendió la mano.

-Hermana, el es mi esposo, Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Encantada en conocerla –dijo el hombre con voz profunda.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Kagome.

-Kikio, se la pasa hablándome de ti y de cuantas ganas tenía de verte.

-Cariño –decía Kikio- quita esa cara que asustas a mi pobre hermana –tomando de nuevo la mano de su hermana- ven, acércate te presentaré a alguien más – mirando a todos lados- en donde se metió, ha! Si ahí está!

Las dos hermanas caminaron hacia uno de los sofás que se encontraban junto a la ventana, el cual era ocupado por un joven de rasgos muy similares al esposo de Kikio, sus ojos eran ámbar pero eran diferentes a los que había visto anteriormente, y cabello era platinado y al parecer poseía un cuerpo bastante atlético.

-Hermana –dijo Kikio esbozando una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su hermana- él es Inuyasha Taisho, el hermano de mi esposo.

-Mucho gusto señor Taisho – extendió su mano la cual fue tomada con delicadeza y aquel hombre tan apuesto y misterioso besó lentamente su mano-

-El gusto es mío señorita, encantado de conocerla.

Kagome, en realidad no supo que le ocurrió en ese momento, su corazón latía aceleradamente y sentía que sus mejillas estaban a punto de explotar, la voz de ese hombre era como una dulce caricia en sus oídos, Kikio, pudo notar esto enseguida y sonrió para sus adentros, esa actitud era demasiado notoria, al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermana decidió darle una ayudada para descansar de aquella tensión.

-Bueno, pasemos a cenar –mencionó Kikio-

-S..Si! estoy de acuerdo – dijo la pelinegra soltándose del agarre de el de mirada ámbar-

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad, los temas eran variados y se discutían entre todos, sin embargo cuando la pelinegra cruzaba alguna palabra con Inuyasha, sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí intenso.

-Y dime Kagome –preguntó Inuyasha- a que te dedicas.

-Pues, tengo una boutique en el centro de la ciudad –acotó con timidez-

-Es verdad! –dijo emocionada Kikio- estaba pensando en llevar a Hitomi para que la conociera, no te molesta verdad?

-Claro que no! me encantaría!

-Si! Así no tendré que pagar por su ropa –dijo bromeando Souta-

-Ni lo sueñes hermanito – dijo riendo Kagome, y todos hicieron lo mismo-

-Sabes Inuyasha –mencionó Kikio mirando de reojo a su hermana- Kagome diseña la ropa de su boutique.

-Es eso verdad? –dijo posando su mano sobre la de la chica-

-S..Si! - algo nerviosa por aquel contacto- yo, diseño, pero aun no tengo un nombre reconocido –moviendo su mano y nerviosamente dijo- me disculpan un momento-

-Arriba a la izquierda –dijo su hermana conociendo a donde quería ir-

-Gracias.

Al subir entro al baño apresuradamente y comenzó a mirar se en el espejo, se sentía como una chiquilla de quince años a la cual le comenzaban a cortejar, ese hombre había sido un gran impacto para ella, pero estaba casada así que debía descartar cualquier pensamiento acerca de él, su conexión había sido al parecer inmediata y no era tonta, sabía que el había tenido la misma conexión en ese instante.

Abrió la llave y tomó un poco de agua en un pañuelo para refrescarse las mejillas que aún estaban enardecidas, se reincorporo y decidió que el resto de la velada se la pasaría tranquila, al abrir la puerta se topó con dos hermosos ojos dorados que la miraban con deseo, antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra ese hombre la metió de nuevo al baño y cerró tras de sí con llave acorralándola contra la pared.

-Que le ocurre Sr. Taisho ? –dijo algo exaltada.

-Evitemos las formalidades –susurro roncamente- llámame Inuyasha.

-Inu…yasha, que haces?

-Tengo unos minutos de conocerte y ya me has vuelto loco, y sabes te deseo, te deseo con pasión y locura.

-Pero de que hablas, no me conoces, no sabes lo que hago.

-No me importa –acotó el hombre apretándose contra su cuerpo- te deseo.

-Pero yo estoy…

No pudo continuar porque Inuyasha la calló con un beso apasionado, la joven se resistía a besarlo al principio, pero después cayó en cuenta de que ella también deseaba besarlo de la misma horma, así que se entregó a aquel beso, abrió su boca para recibir la lengua de ese hombre, sus manos rodearon el cuello de Inuyasha y este posó las suyas en la cintura de la joven atrayéndola mas hacia él y después levantando una de sus piernas para acariciarla, Kagome suspiraba ante las caricias de este hombre, sabía que se estaba comportando como una cualquiera pero no le importaba, deseaba tanto sentir las caricias de el hombre que acababa de conocer.

Inuyasha levantó su otra pierna para que las enrollara en su cintura, de esa forma Kagome podía rozar el miembro erecto del ambarino, soltó un leve gemido al sentir esa presión en contra de su sitio íntimo, el aire era escaso y comenzaba a hacer que los dos respiraran entrecortadamente, pero de deseaban, lo demostraron desde el minuto en que sus manos se tocaron, de pronto un fuerte golpe en al puerta los interrumpió.

-Kagome, estas ahí? –mencionaba su hermana-

-Si Kikio! -tratando de sonar normal-

-Baja hermana que estamos a punto de darles la noticia, solo te esperamos a ti y a Inuyasha que salió por algo al auto.

-la joven observo al amarino que le sonreía coquetamente- en un momento bajo hermana –soltándose del agarre del hombre, acomodando su vestido y saliendo acalorada de aquel lugar.

Ya estando abajo, Kagome se sentó a un lado de su hermana y observó como Inuyasha entraba por la puerta principal, al parecer había salido por una ventana de arriba y había bajado a la puerta principal.

-Bueno hermanos, Inuyasha –dijo felizmente Kikio- el motivo especial por que nos reunimos es por que, les tenemos una muy buena noticia.

-Nosotros –dijo Sesshomaru- Nosotros tendremos un bebé.

-Muchas Felicidades! –dijo Kagome emocionadísima casi brincando sobre su hermana.

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja y después de un rato siguieron conversando, los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por otro tomando un poco de té.

-Me disculpan –mencionó Hitomi levantándose para dirigirse al baño-

-Y, que te pareció? –mencionó Kikio-

-Tu esposo? Se ve que es un buen hombre.

-No seas tonta, no te hablo de él, sino de Inuyasha

-He? –recordando lo que pasó en el baño- yo.. yo.. –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-

-Vamos Kagome no mientas se te nota por toda la cara –mirando de reojo con una sonrisa pícara- además ya han tenido un buen encuentro.

-Kikio!, no.. no se de que hablas –mencionó rápido Kagome.

-Hermanita, no soy tonta, se que Inuyasha estaba contigo en el baño hace rato.

-Pero.. pero –sus mejillas enrojecieron mas- yo estoy casada …

-Pero Kag, tú sabes que no amas a Hoyo, ese solo fue un arreglo de papá.

-Si, pero no puedo hacer nada. – las palabras de la joven eran muy ciertas-

-lo se –sintiendo una tremenda tristeza por su hermana-

-Bueno, creo que debo irme, ya es un poco tarde –su hermana solo asintió.

Kagome se despidió de todos, formalmente y al sentir el beso que Inuyasha le dio en su mano sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, de esa forma se despidió y trató de olvidarse de aquel hombre que había robado su corazón.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Pasarela

**Capítulo 2: Pasarela**

Al parecer no podría dormir en toda la noche, por mas que trataba la imagen de ese hombre volvía a su cabeza, se levantó de la cama observando el reflejo de la luna entrar por su ventana, miro de reojo hacia atrás notando que Hoyo estaba profundamente dormido, suspiró y alzó la vista de nuevo pensando en Inuyasha, ese hombre casi le había hecho el amor dentro de ese baño y a ella no había puesto resistencia alguna, se sentía como una cualquiera además ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de explicarle que era casada, de seguro si ella hubiera mencionado eso, él se habría alejado inmediatamente pero había una conexión casi inmediata, cuando se despidió de él dudó por mucho tiempo en arrancar el automóvil, hasta que él había salido de la casa de su hermana y se había marchado en ese Jaguar negro, volvió a soltar un suspiro recostándose de nuevo siguió imaginándose aquel momento salvaje dentro del baño, y de cómo hubiera sido la vida si ella siguiera soltera, con tantas cosas logró quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ya era de mañana y el sol entraba por su ventana rodó sobre la cama para ver el reloj, eran las 11:30am desvió su vista a un lado y había un mensaje en una hoja blanca, tomo con cuidado aquel papel y comenzó a leer.

"_Kag, anoche llegaste muy tarde así que no pude hablar contigo, debo salir de viaje hoy mismo, regresare dentro de quince días…"_

_Te quiere_

_Hoyo_

Arrugó aquel papel y lo botó a la basura, era un día como cualquier otro, sábado y tenía pensado salir con Sango a tomar un café y platicarle la loca experiencia que había vivido la noche anterior con un completo extraño, además debía ir de compras para escoger un atuendo que le asegurara ser la modelo exclusiva de la casa de modas a la que iría, se levantó para comenzar a arreglarse.

Bajó las escaleras avisando a la nana Kaede que volvería tarde, que no la esperara despierta, a pesar de estar casada ella solía salir a con sus compañeras ya que aún era joven y a sus 22 años tenía derecho a salir y divertirse, subió a su auto y condujo hasta la casa de su amiga. Sango entró en el auto saludando efusivamente a la joven pelinegra.

Buenos días amiga!

Buen día Sango, a donde vamos?

Al café No Tamma te parece? –su amiga solo asintió, poniendo en marcha el automóvil y unos minutos mas tarde- que te pasa amiga estás muy callada.

Pues –balbuceando- yo… te cuento cuando lleguemos al café

Unos minutos mas tarde, se encontraban las dos en una mesa al aire libre, la joven de mirada chocolate se encontraba tan pensativa que olvidó por completo que su amiga se encontraba frente a ella, solo volvió a la realidad al escucharla hablar con el mesero que se había acercado a tomar su orden.

-Buen día señoritas desean ordenar algo?

-Si joven, puede traernos dos frapuchinos especiales, una rebanada de pay de queso y una rebanada de pay de manzana.

-a la orden –el mesero se retira y vuelve con el pedido de las jóvenes.

-Amiga por favor! Di algo me tienes intrigada! Que te ocurrió?

-Sango, recuerdas que anoche fui a casa de Kikio.

-Si –comiendo un poco de pastel- como está ella?

-Está embarazada.

-Que alegría vamos a tener un sobrinito –observando la cara de preocupación de su amiga- no es todo verdad? –la joven negó con la cabeza- habla amiga! Nunca has tenido problema en decirme las cosas!

-Pues verás, anoche en su casa conocí a su marido, también estaba Souta con Hitomi y el hermano del esposo de Kikio –recordando aquella mirada ámbar.

-y? –la castaña miró a su amiga entrecerrando los ojos notando el sonrojo de su amiga- Kagome acaso pasó algo? –la joven asintió.

-Si Sango, él y yo –tomando un poco de café- pues, el y yo terminamos en el baño a punto de hacer el amor.

-Que! –grito su amiga atrayendo la atención de los presentes en la cafetería- lo siento –con una risa nerviosa y bajando la vos de nuevo- como amiga?

-Es que él es tan… tan apuesto, es irresistiblemente apuesto y la verdad siento que los dos tuvimos una conexión.

-Y quien es?, donde vive?, trabaja?

-Se llama Inuyasha Taisho y…

-Que! –volvió a gritar la castaña- Inuyasha Taisho? Estas segura?

-Si porque?

-Tierra a Kagome? Casa de Modas Taisho te dice algo? –la pelinegra solo abrió la boca lo mas grande que pudo, entonces por eso le sonaba ese nombre- y le dijiste que eras casada –la joven negó.

-Vaya amiga si que tienes suerte –sacando dinero de su bolsa para dejarlo en la mesa- anda tenemos que comprar algo fabuloso para que lo asombres después de la pasarela.

-Pero, claro que no iré a esa prueba, y menos conociendo que el es dueño de esa casa de modas.

-Vamos Kag, tu jamás te has preocupado por eso y no amas a tu marido así que la actitud de puritana no te va bien.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron de compras, por la noche había visitado un restauran-bar para divertirse aprovechando que Kagome no tenía guardaespaldas en esos momentos, eran las tres de la mañana y ella apenas llegaba a su casa de puntitas y un poco tomada, lo cual era fácil de reconocer en su aliento, entró a la cocina y sacó una botella de vino junto con unas fresas para seguir tomando en su habitación, entró cerrando la puerta con el pie bebiendo de la botella y llevando a su boca una fresa, se imaginó a Inuyasha en su habitación con esa mirada que la derretía, tenía que admitirlo estuviera ebria o sobria ese hombre le fascinaba y entre aquel delirio por la borrachera se quedó dormida.

El dolor de cabeza la mataba, no soportaba escuchar ni siquiera un murmullo, al parecer se había excedido al tomar, la verdad no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido solo recordaba que llegó y siguió bebiendo, decidió por ese día quedarse en casa a descansar para reponer fuerzas ya que mañana tendría esa famosa prueba de pasarela, solo rogaba que ese hombre no estuviera presente o de seguro tropezaría con cualquier cosa y quedaría en completo ridículo, decidió que lo mas prudente era dormir de nuevo ya que tenía un aspecto fatal.

Esa misma tarde en el patio de la residencia Taisho, un joven de mirada ámbar reía despreocupadamente al conversar con unos amigos, como ya era una costumbre que los domingos se reunieran para conversar y pasar el rato, siempre hacían una gran parrillada e invitaban a todos incluso a su hermano que en esos precisos momentos llegaba con su esposa del brazo la cual fue a sentarse con su suegra para charlar.

-Como estás hermano?

-Bien Sesshomaru, pensé que no vendrías.

-Y dejar de ridiculizarte en frente de todos como cada domingo, como perdérmelo!

-Ah! el amor de hermanos, siempre presente – menciona un hombre de ojos azul profundo y cabello negro con una pequeña coleta, aparentaba al parecer unos 25 años.

-Tienes suerte de ser hijo único Miroku –menciona Inuyasha.

-Como si no me amaras -mencionó su hermano en tono arrogante.

-Ya basta dejen de pelear!

-Eso va a ser imposible ya los conoces –menciona un joven de ojos celestes y cabello negro como la noche atado en una coleta alta.

-Kouga no me dejes solo! –gritaba otro joven de mediana estatura y cabello castaño y algo afeminado.

-Deja de molestarme Yakotsu, además ya llegó el amor de tu vida.

-Ha! –gritando como niña- Sesshito!!! Ven aquí corazón.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme! –se oye el grito de una mujer a lo lejos.

-Yakotsu! Deja en paz a mi esposo!

-A! –algo desilusionado- nadie me quiere –se va hacia donde están aquellas mujeres.

-Por cierto –menciona el hombre de mirada celeste- necesito hablar contigo de unos asuntos –tomando de los hombros a Sesshomaru y se van caminando.

-Por fin se fueron –menciona con fastidio el ambarino.

-Tranquilo hermano, por cierto has estado muy callado desde hace días, que te ocurre?

-Nada, solo presiones de trabajo.

-Por cierto hablando de trabajo mañana he programado una pasarela de prueba para una joven prospecto para el segundo puesto de modelo exclusiva.

-A si? Y como es? Como se llama?

-Pues verás que no recuerdo tengo su portafolio en mi casa mañana te lo mostraré –el otro hombre rolo los ojos.

La tarde paso amenamente Inuyasha había estado algo callado durante el día, era muy reservado en cuanto a asuntos del corazón, sin embargo, su único confidente era Miroku, ellos se conocían desde pequeños, habían asistido a la escuela juntos y ahora eran parte de una de las empresas mas grandes del Japón en al industria de la moda.

Inuyasha era el menor de la familia Taisho, a sus 25 años de edad era un hombre apuesto y de los mas cotizados para un esposo predilecto, pero él simplemente se negaba a sentar cabeza, solo le gustaba enloquecer a las mujeres para una noche de sexo salvaje y luego dejarlas botadas, por lo general sucedía a menudo con las modelos que trabajaban para él y una que otra secretaria, sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa mujer azabache que inmediatamente lo había vuelto loco en casa de su hermano, había intentado preguntarle algún dato acerca de ella pero no quería mostrar ningún interés por aquella muchacha, decidió restarle importancia a ese asunto diciéndose a si mismo que probablemente no la vería en mucho tiempo y sería mejor no privarse de los manjares de la vida llamados "mujeres".

Se encontraba sentado en su oficina revisando unos cuantos papeles esperando a que su querido amigo lo llamara para conocer a aquella famosa modelo de la que le había hablado toda la tarde, eran las 11:45am cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina con dos carpetas en la mano las cuales dejó sobre el escritorio, él observó esos fólders negros y vio con letras grandes el nombre Sango Morimoto, lo abrió cuidadosamente observando a una modelo castaña de figura esbelta, lo cerró y observó a su amigo.

-Ellas son las modelos de las que te hablé –apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio- ya están aquí se están preparando, vamos a la pasarela –el hombre de mirada ámbar asintió.

Caminaron por un amplio pasillo de cristal en donde tomaron un ascensor, las puertas de ese se abrieron y ellos salieron a otro pasillo el cual atravesaba de un edificio a otro, al entrar había una pasarela de unos diez metros aproximadamente, unas cuantas sillas a los lados y unas cuantas en el frente, los dos hombres tomaron asiento en el frente de la pasarela y minutos mas tarde la sala estaba llena de gente entre la cual se encontraban diseñadores de la empresa y externos así como asesores de modelaje y los medios de comunicación.

La pasarela de prueba iba a ser como un desfile normal, las diferentes modelos que saldrían lucirían algunos modelos de la marca Taisho y de ahí se decidiría quienes serían las nuevas modelos exclusivas de la casa de modas Taisho. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa tras el escenario había aproximadamente veinte modelos incluyendo a Sango y ella misma.

Las miradas celosas e hipócritas de las demás modelos se posaban sobre ella, al ser una modelo famosa era obvio que llevaba las de ganar, a pesar de sus nervio trató de lucir lo más relajada posible, hasta se olvidó que ese hombre podría observarla allá afuera, gracias a Dios el salón estaría oscuro y ella haría lo de siempre salir y modelar de la mejor forma y con su estilo único.

La música comenzó a sonar y una a una fueron saliendo las modelos que fueron calificadas por el ojo experto de Miroku e Inuyasha, la penúltima en salir fue la castaña que lucía un precioso vestido negro de corte imperio con caída asimétrica, modelo con gracia y estilo, como lo había hecho en el desfile que el joven de coleta la había observado, hizo una pose final y entró de nuevo tras escenario, ahora era el momento de la azabache, salió a paso firme y decidido, llevando el ritmo cadencioso de la música, llevaba un ajustadísimo vestido blanco con brocado brilloso que definía perfectamente la figura y hacía denotar sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, Inuyasha se quedó en shock total cuando la vio caminar de manera tan firme y decidida buscó rápidamente a otra carpeta que su amigo le había entregado y leyó el nombre "Kagome Higurashi" abrió la foto encontrándose con una pose muy sugestiva de la chica en un bikini estampado con animalprint de leopardo, alzó la vista y sintió que su corazón se aceleró rápidamente cuando al final de la pasarela la joven volteó y como estilo propio guiño el ojo al joven de mirada ámbar, todo comenzaron a aplaudir al ver salir a todas las modelos para dar una última vuelta, Inuyasha se levantó apresuradamente sin decir nada a Miroku y se abrió paso tras bambalinas buscando el camerino que perteneciera a esa mujer.

Kagome se sentía tan emocionada, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, solo recordaba que al escuchar la música se dejó guiar y hasta había hecho su guiño a algún desconocido, después de eso se había dirigido al camerino, pensaba todo esto cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuidadosamente levantando la vista y topándose con unos ojos dorados penetrantes que la miraban de arriba abajo, ella solo pudo decir una palabra.

-Inuyasha…

CONTINUARÁ...

**¿que pasará en el próximo cap?**

**_-Inu.. yasha... no.. por favor... -suplicaba la joven de ojos chocolate en vano._**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ENTRAR Y DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI FIC, BIENVENIDAS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN IGUAL QUE YO, Y MUCHAS GARCIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A **

**Kata Chan rlz, Darkirie, danesa-19 y serena tsukino chiba...**


	3. No una Cualquiera

**Capítulo 3: No una cualquiera**

Él caminó lentamente hacia ella, como si fuera un tigre acechando a su presa, la observó detenidamente notando el cuerpo perfecto que poseía esa mujer, la falta de ropa interior era notoria cuando examinaba cada rasgo que ocultaba aquel vestido, ella por su parte también lo examinaba y que ciega había estado ese día en casa de su hermana, Inuyasha era muy diferente a su hermano, el tenía la piel mucho mas bronceada y sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento muy diferente, además sus músculos eran mas notorios a pesar del traje que llevaba.

-Que casualidad tan grande preciosa –acercando la mano a su mejilla.

-Quien lo diría, eres el dueño de esta casa de modas? Ahora se por que tu nombre me sonaba tan familiar –actuando de manera indiferente a pesar de estar muriendo por probar de nuevo esos labios que tenia frente a ella.

-Te has metido en la boca del lobo solo para buscarme? –la joven soltó una carcajada y caminando hacia otro extremo de la habitación.

-Que te hace pensar que tienes tanta suerte? Yo solo vine a hacer mi trabajo.

Se estaba volviendo loco, con la figura femenina que tenía frente a él, una vez más su corazón latía apresuradamente y su cabeza le exigía que la tumbara en el lugar mas cercano y probara cada centímetro de su piel nívea, en un acto impulsivo se abalanzó sobre ella y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Siempre acorralas así a tus modelos? –dijo con aire sarcástico.

- Creo que sabes a lo que te atienes si tratas de permanecer en mi empresa.

-Acaso me amenazas? –no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese hombre por mas que lo deseara.

-Tómalo como quieras muñeca.

En un acto espontáneo el comenzó a besar su labios desesperadamente, a lo cual ella no opuso resistencia, al contrario rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia ella, cada roce que había entre ellos era como una caricia lujuriosa que hacía despertar sus instintos, él se abrió paso a través de su boca e introdujo su lengua jugueteando con la de ella cadenciosamente, él la acercó mas a su cuerpo si es que se podía y bajo de sus labios a su cuello esparciendo besos húmedos y calidos que bajaban por un sendero de piel, ella trataba de recobrar la poca cordura que quedaba en su cabeza pero le era imposible deseaba más de ese hombre, en esos momentos se olvidaba que era una mujer casada y que debía guardarle respeto a su marido a pesar de no amarlo, cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha regresar a su boca y su mano traviesa subir acariciando su larga pierna, soltó un leve gemido.

-Inu.. yasha... no.. por favor... -suplicaba la joven de ojos chocolate en vano.

Pero él se encontraba tan concentrado en su cuerpo que ignoró lo que le decía, comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos mientras se separaba de sus labios que ya se encontraban bastante hinchados por el contacto, al hacerlo observo una cara de deseo y lujuria formarse en la mujer, volvió a besarla recostándola en un sofá de piel que había en el camerino, fue bajando de nuevo por su cuello removiendo el tirante del vestido cuando se abre la puerta de golpe.

-Amiga! Sabes… –observa a su amiga tumbada sobre el sofá con un hombre bastante guapo sobre ella- lo siento yo…. –observa como el hombre se levanta un poco molesto.

-No te preocupes –dice la azabache acomodándose el vestido- el Sr. Taisho ya se iba.

-Nos veremos mas tarde en el cóctel –observando a Sango- con permiso.

-Si hasta luego –volteando hacia la otra mujer- amiga! No te conocía ese lado!, acaso el era…

-Inuyasha Taisho –arreglándose el cabello- de veras Sango no se que me ocurre al estar cerca de ese hombre.

-Te vuelves una fiera grr –jugueteando mientras su amiga rolaba los ojos.

-Lo mejor será que no asista a ese dichoso cóctel.

-Pero por que no? claro que asistirás.

-No!, -bajando la mirada- yo no quiero cometer una locura.

-Pero de que hablas, asistiremos y es definitivo.

En la oficina, Inuyasha se encontraba mirando pensativamente el techo de la misma aún con la carpeta de la famosa modelo en las manos, cada segundo que cerraba sus hermosos ojos dorados la sentía tan cerca de él, sentía su aroma su cuerpo, se imaginaba haciéndole el amor de todas las formas posibles existentes, ella tenía que ser suya, y no podía pasar de esta noche, no podía haber mas interrupciones, de esa forma se acostaría con ella y cada quien seguiría su camino.

Ni siquiera se percató cuando Miroku y Kouga entraron a su oficina, el primero se estaba lanzándole una mirada cómplice al otro.

-Que crees que tenga nuestro amigo Inuyasha?

-No lo se –dijo el de mirada celeste- para mi parece muy distraído no crees?

-Si, me parece que una de las modelos lo ha dejado impactado.

-Pero si en él es costumbre que se acueste con alguna y la bote después de unos días.

-Ya cállense los dos –dijo molesto el ambarino- no les incumbe lo que piense o haga.

-Tranquilo amigo – dijo nervioso Miroku- es que fue tan sorpresiva la forma en que saliste de ahí, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-Si, un fantasma que me persigue y me duele en la entrepierna –los otros dos comenzaron a reírse- silencio!

-Y que piensas de las modelos que te propuse?

-Yo quiero a la última que desfiló! –Mencionaba Kouga, pero no le duró el gusto ya que el ambarino se levantó de golpe y lo tomó del traje-

-Ni se te ocurra ella es mía!

-Vaya, vaya ya salió el secreto, jaja no te preocupes solo lo hacía por molestarte –soltándose y arreglándose el traje- bueno me retiro debo revisar unos encargos, los veo en el cóctel. –sale de la oficina-

-Ahora si compadre, me vas a decir que fue todo eso?

-Miroku, esa modelo Kagome Higurashi, es la hermana de mi cuñada, esa mujer me tiene loco, debo tenerla.

-Amigo, -poniendo una mano en su hombro- las mujeres no siempre son para que las tengas y las dejes botadas sabes.

-Y me lo dices tú el experto en hacer esas cosas.

- Lo se! Me conozca perfectamente pero ella es amiga de la mujer de la que estoy enamorado, y no puedo permitir que la hagas sufrir, no siempre puedes tener todo.

-Enamorado tu? –mirándolo sorprendido- no te lo creo.

- Aunque no lo creas, Sango me flechó desde que la vi en aquel desfile.

-Vaya eso si que es noticia, -mirando la carpeta de Kagome- bueno será mejor que nos preparemos para el cóctel y mencionar a nuestras nuevas modelos.

- Se ve que estás algo ansioso por verla, ya hasta me parece que te has enamorado.

-Por favor no digas estupideces Miroku.

Estaba anocheciendo y el salón de eventos de la casa de modas estaba montado de manera maravillosa, había varias mesas redondas con mantelería en color durazno, cubiertos de plata y hermosas copas de cristal, en el centro e cada mesa había un gran florero de vidrio soplado con unas cuantas flores exóticas, en el centro había una pista de baile y una banda amenizaba el ambiente.

La música era romántica, se sentía que embriagaba todo el ambiente del salón, Inuyasha estaba sentado con Miroku y Kouga en una de las mesas, se veía bastante apuesto, llevaba un traje negro que denotaba cada uno de sus músculos, debajo del saco llevaba una camisa de cuello alto al mismo color, en la charla de sus amigos no ponía mucha atención, solo trataba de buscar con la mirada a esa hermosa mujer, de pronto observó a Sango que se acercaba con una chica pelirroja a la mesa, llegan con los otros dos hombres, sus amigos se levantaron para ir a bailar con las chicas, sintió una delicada mano en su hombro y se sorprendió al ver a Sango que se acercaba y le decía al oído que la persona que buscaba estaba en uno de los balcones del fondo, él solo sonrió y se levantó para buscarla, ahí la vio tan bella como siempre, llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado con un escote bastante pronunciado, en su cintura se ceñía el vestido de forma que resaltaba su figura perfecta, el vestido terminaba en capas asimétricas.

Él se acercó a paso lento, ella tenía una copa de vino en la mano, sus labios tocaron el frío cristal con una sensualidad que encendió sus instintos en un minuto, ella seguía mirando las luces de la ciudad, de pronto sintió unos labios posarse en su hombro, ella los reconoció al instante pero no hizo nada, los labios siguieron su camino hasta su cuello y luego su mejilla, ella no podía creer lo rápido que podía excitarse con un roce como ese, sin querer esperar más volteó para toparse con esos hermosos ojos dorados, él solo mencionó un "Te he estado buscando" y comenzó a besarla de manera dulce y tierna ella respondía aquel cálido beso, disfrutaba de esos labios de esa calidez que le hacía tanta falta, el beso se rompió debido a que los dos deseaban recuperar el oxígeno que necesitaban sus pulmones, ella lo miró directamente a esas dos gemas en color ámbar que destacaban en la noche, después de eso recordó que lo que hacía no estaba bien, sus sentimientos y su cabeza eran un mar de confusiones, no podía hacerle eso, no podía mentirle de esa manera. Por su parte él al observar su semblante triste y serio la tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro hasta toparse con sus ojos chocolate.

-Que ocurre preciosa?

-Yo, yo debo decirte algo –mencionó nerviosa- yo…

-Inuyasha! –interrumpió un hombre mayor, al parecer algún miembro del consejo-

-En un momento regreso preciosa –dijo el ambarino.

Suspiró pesadamente y se adentró en el salón, podía ver a las parejas bailar en la pista, por un momento la melancolía regresó a ella, se sentía tan feliz cuando estaba cerca de Inuyasha, pero a la vez se sentía sola y vacía porque ellos jamás podrían estar juntos, entonces para que perder el tiempo si entre ellos solo podía darse una relación de jefe-empleado, tomó otra copa de vino y dio un sorbo elegantemente, recordando lo que había platicado con su amiga.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Sango, no puedo ir a ese cóctel, cuando estoy cerca de él no puedo controlarme._

_-Así es el amor amiga!_

_-Que? de que hablas, insinúas que yo…_

_-Si, te has enamorado del Sr Taisho –riendo burlonamente._

_-Pero eso no puede ser posible, ni siquiera nos conocemos –decía tratando de probar que las castaña se equivocaba._

_-Kagome!, para el amor no hay tiempos, fue a primera vista._

_-Pero yo! Yo estoy casada y…_

_-No seas ingenua, acaso crees que tu esposo no tiene amantes? Vamos Kag, nunca le has cumplido como esposa, y creeme no hay hombre en esta tierra que pueda soportar eso._

_-En eso tienes razón, además yo no lo amo, podríamos divorciarnos._

_-Ok, ya estás adelantándote –tomando las manos de su amiga y sentándose junto a ella- no te precipites sin saber sus intenciones._

_-A que te refieres? –la observó un tanto preocupada -la castaña dio un suspiro largo, lo que diría tal vez preocuparía de mas a su confundida amiga._

_-Inuyasha Taisho, tiene cierta fama de ser un mujeriego –Kagome solamente abrió los ojos de manera enorme._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Tal vez se estaba precipitando demasiado, ya habían estado a punto de hacer el amor dos veces, y ella sin resistirse a nada, eso la hacía ver como una cualquiera, además sabía que por dentro siempre había un miedo constante debido a que ella jamás había experimentado algo así, bueno había tenido novios pero con ninguno llegó a algo mas de caricias. Había hablado con Sango unas cuantas veces acerca de lo que se sentía, y siempre había recibido comentarios muy variados "Sientes que te parten en dos", "Es lo mejor que puedes probar", "Una vez que lo pruebas, no puedes parar".

No podía negarlo, Inuyasha era una tentación demasiado grande para ella y la verdad estaba dispuesta a caer en ella, pero y si solo jugara con sus sentimientos, porque a decir verdad, ella comenzaba a enamorarse de ese hombre, pero él? Y si solo la usaba como un objeto?, además debía decirle que estaba casada, aunque si lo hacía sabía perfectamente que eso significaría el fin.

El sonido de una voz hablando por el micrófono la sacó de sus pensamientos, habían pasado dos horas desde que Inuyasha se había marchado, ahora estaba en el podium, hablando, tal vez anunciaría a las modelos exclusivas, todo lo escuchaba distorsionado como si no pusiera atención hasta que escuchó su nombre y un reflector apuntó hacia ella, al salir de su sorpresa vio a Sango parada a un lado del podium que le hacía señales de subir con ella, caminó de forma elegante entre la gente y fue la envidia de la mayoría de las modelos, subió tranquila y se paro a un lado de su amiga quien se encontraba eufórica en estos momentos, pero ella, ella no sentía nada, observó aquellos ojos dorados que la examinaban de pies a cabeza y luego a su amiga que pronto cambió su cara por una preocupada al ver como la joven modelo se desvanecía frente a ella, por suerte Inuyasha alcanzó a tomarla en brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo, los presentes guardaron silencio sorprendidos, solo se escuchaban unos cuantos murmullos, el joven de mirada ámbar salió con la modelo en brazos por la parte de atrás del escenario, seguido por la castaña.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate lentamente y se encontró en una habitación desconocida para ella, era muy grande en color vino, con una gran chimenea y un balcón, la cama en la que se encontraba era de madera de caoba con finas sabanas de seda en color de la misma habitación, se sentó poco a poco en la cama y volteó hacia un lado, en una silla que estaba junto al escritorio, había un saco negro colgado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio. Inuyasha entró con una bandeja en la mano, la cual traía lo que parecía ser un té, la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-No te asustes, estás en mi casa.

-Que hago aquí? En donde está Sango?

-Ella tuvo que regresar al evento con Miroku.

-Y porque no me llevaron a mi casa.

-Porque ella se fue antes de decirme en donde vivías cariño –cariño? Pensó la joven mujer, que extraño se escuchaba eso en sus labios- toma te traje un poco de té –ella toma con cuidado la taza- debiste haber bebido bastante, o tal vez fue la impresión.

-Hu? –Decía sin comprender- a que te refieres.

- Por como perdiste el conocimiento –acercándose a ella tomándola por los hombros.

-Ah si! Tal vez fue, no estoy acostumbrada a beber tanto –mintió y el semblante de de su acompañante cambio a uno de preocupación.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti preciosa –acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, él la recorrió con la vista, en realidad era hermosa esa mujer, acaso podría ser que sintiera algo por ella, volvía a mirar esos carnoso labios color carmín, le llamaban para ser besados, ella se encontraba perdida en esos ojos dorados, pero pronto salió de su encanto.

-Creo, creo que debo irme –saliendo de la cama.

-Por que? -tomándola de la mano- me gustaría que te quedaras un rato más.

-De que hablas –tratando de usar su razón- acaso no te das cuenta Inuyasha, ni siquiera nos conocemos y hemos estado a punto de llegar más allá de lo que debemos.

-Pero, yo…

-Escucha, entiende algo, soy una modelo profesional, pero, no soy una cualquiera así que no pienses que por eso voy a aceptar ser un revolcón más –el hombre de mirada ámbar abrió lo ojos como platos.

-Pero…

-Eres apuesto no te lo puedo negar y cualquier mujer se rendiría a tus encantos –ruborizándose y mirando hacia un lado- de hecho yo estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero soy más que un objeto, me entiendes.

-Y porque demonios dices eso? –dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándola furioso- quien crees que soy?

-Pues creeme que no tienes la mejor reputación del mundo –dijo ella elevando la voz.

-Ah! Claro y hay que hacerle caso a lo que dicen las revistas y los chismes amarillistas.

-Pues en este caso si! –dijo tratando de recobrar la paciencia perdida- mira mejor dejemos esto como una relación de trabajo te parece –Inuyasha estaba furioso, como era posible, ninguna mujer le había humillado de tal forma, nadie lo había encarado de esa manera antes.

-Fhe! Ni que valieras tanto preciosa –lo que se escuchó después fue una sonora bofetada que le había proporcionado la joven, tenía sus ojos llorosos, esas palabras la había hecho sentir una ramera, le dio una mirada fulminante y salió de la habitación con un portazo dejando a el ambarino en estado de Shock.

**CONTINUARA...**

**HOLA HOLA COMO ESTÁN? SI YA SE QUE HE TARDADO BASTANTE EN ACTUALIZAR, LES PROMETO QUE NO HABÍA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, PERO PUES AQUI LES DEJO 2 CAPS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y PUES MAÑANA ESPERO SUBIR UNO O DOS MAS...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LA QUE ME HAN APYADO EN ESTE FIC,... Y LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA SINCERAMENTE...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN...**

**Y NO ME MATEN PLISS...**


	4. Truly

**Capítulo 4: Truly**

Salió apresuradamente de esa mansión la verdad no sabía en donde se encontraba exactamente, no había visitado esos lugares y la noche comenzaba a refrescar un poco escuchó como él la llamaba desde la entrada ofreciéndole llevarla a su casa pero lo ignoró caminando a paso apresurado, se detuvo en una esquina escondiéndose entre unos arbustos de una casa para no ser vista por Inuyasha que salía en su auto para buscarla, tomó su celular para llamar a su hermana.

-Si bueno, Kikio?

-Kag, tienes idea de que hora es? Son las 3 de la mañana.

-Si, lo se hermana pero necesito un favor, necesito que me recojan en casa del hermano de tu esposo.

-Pero que haces ahí?

-Te cuento después puedes venir?

-Está bien, voy para allá.

-Gracias, te espero en la esquina de esa calle –cuelga el celular.

A los veinte minutos se acerca un automóvil en el que venía Sesshomaru, ella entra en el auto y saluda a su cuñado, pero permanece callada el resto del trayecto, hasta llegar a casa de su hermana quien la espera en un sillón de la sala.

-Kag, - se levanta y se acerca a su hermana- que pasó por que nos llamaste de esa manera?

-De seguro mi hermano te hizo algo –mencionó el esposo de su hermana muy serio.

-No, él no me ha hecho nada, pero… pero –observa a Kikio y esta comprende.

- Cariño, puedes dejarnos a solas un momento pro favor?

-Claro, iré a dormir mañana debo ir a la oficina muy temprano –comienza a marcharse pero la voz de Kagome lo detiene.

-Gracias Sesshomaru –este le sonríe y se retira.

- Vamos hermana te prepararé una taza de café.

Las dos se dirigen a al cocina y ahí comienzan a hablar de lo ocurrido, la joven de mirada chocolate le comenta todo lo ocurrido, y la forma tan humillante en que la trató ese hombre.

-Yo pensé que él también se interesaba en mi – dijo dejando salir una lágrima.

-Tranquila –le dijo su hermana abrazándola- tal vez lo hizo por impulso, él suele ser así.

-Eso no importa, creo que será mejor que rechace la oferta de ser la modelo de la casa de modas.

-No!, eso no Kag, sabes que eso puede ayudarte y mucho.

- Tienes razón.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será otro día y podrás aclarar este malentendido.

-Si, claro –dijo algo desanimada.

Se encontraba frente al espejo, recogiendo su cabello con unos broches plateados para dirigirse a la casa de modas, en la noche no había podido dormir, toda la noche había pensado en lo que había pasado, pero decidió no darle mas importancia, solo sería una relación entre jefe y empleada.

Por su parte Inuyasha ya se encontraba en su oficina y no estaba de buen humor, esa mujer se había atrevido a decirle mujeriego, aunque en realidad lo era y él le había dado a entender que era una mujerzuela, que estúpido, como siempre su bocota hablaba sin pensar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que llegara y disculparse con ella, tal vez sería mejor que comenzara a tratarla de manera más a fondo.

Estaba algo distraída desde que había llegado a la casa de modas, Miroku les estaba dando un tour por el lugar y les comentaba en donde estarían sus camerinos privados que eran el equivalente a sus oficinas, en estos momentos veían la oficina de Sango, era en color celeste, con un tocador, un biombo y un enorme guardarropa por un lado y del otro había un escritorio con una computadora de pantalla plana y un teléfono, la de la otra joven era igual pero en color rosa, en esos momentos estaba pensando en él, que estaría haciendo? Su amiga la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Kag? Kagome? –dijo moviendo una mano frente a ella.

-Hu? A si que pasa?

-Srita Higurashi, está algo distraída –mencionó el hombre de coleta- en una hora deben ir al estudio de maquillaje, van a tener una sesión fotográfica y después deben pasar por la oficina de el Director General.

-El Sr Taisho? –mencionó la castaña.

-Exacto –la joven solo suspiro- bueno me retiro señoritas que tengan un buen día –las deja en el camerino de Sango.

-Amiga que te ocurre?, parece que te ha arrollado un camión.

-Nada Sango, no es nada –dijo bajando la mirada.

-A mi no me engañas, algo pasó, además ayer me quedé tan preocupada por ti, me dio tanto miedo cuando te desmayaste –se acerca a su amiga abrazándola.

-No te preocupes, solo s eme pasaron las copas.

-Por cierto –poniendo cara pervertida- que tal te fue con el Sr. Taisho?

-Pues… -sería mejor que por el momento no le comentara nada a Sango, no quería preocuparla ni nada por el estilo- me llevó a casa de Kikio, y me dejó ahí.

-Enserio?, que raro, Miroku me dijo que llegó de muy mal humor hoy, por eso pensamos que había ocurrido algo.

-Esta de muy mal humor? – pero que le pasaba a ese hombre, ella es la que debía sentirse insultada- pues tiene dos trabajos.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, había pasado a maquillaje y luego a una sesión de fotos para el catálogo de otoño-invierno, además tanto a ella como a Sango les habían propuesto acudir a un Fashion Week, ella iría a París y Sango a Italia. Las dos se encontraban emocionadas, eran profesionales por esto no le temían a la pasarela, pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle que le informarían.

Entró a la oficina cuando Sango salió, él estaba sentado del otro extremo del escritorio, la miraba de una forma penetrante, que sentía que podía escuchar lo acelerado que estaba su corazón y también podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Dios si tan solo no fuera tan guapo, porque tenía que ser tan malditamente perfecto, tragó saliva con dificultad y se sentó frente a él, ella también adquirió una actitud firme y decidida tratando de no delatarse por sus sentimientos.

-Que te ha parecido la idea del fashion Week –dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

-Pues, es una gran oportunidad, cuando viajaríamos?

-En dos días, para preparar todo –formando una sonrisa en su rostro- Miroku viajará con Sango a Italia para coordinar todo –ella paso saliva con dificultad imaginando lo que diría- Y yo viajaré contigo, claro si no te molesta.

-Claro que no, usted es mi jefe, por lo tanto debe supervisar que todo esté en orden –adoptando una actitud indiferente- es todo lo que tenía que decirme?

-No!

-Son las siete de la tarde y mi turno terminó le agradecería que me dijera lo que necesita para poder retirarme –él se levanta de su lugar y se acerca ofreciéndole una mano.

-Kagome, necesito hablar contigo –ella toma su mano y se levanta soltándolo al instante.

-Dime?

-Yo, yo necesito disculparme por –tragó con dificultad.

-Por tratarme como una cualquiera? –el bajo el rostro apenado.

-Hay veces que digo cosas sin pensar, por eso, yo… -enfrentando su mirada- me gustaría saber si te gustaría acompañarme a cenar, para remediarlo.

-A cenar? Juntos?

-Solo como amigos –le extiende la mano de nuevo- aceptas? –ella lo mira y sonríe.

-Está bien.

-Gracias –dijo respondiendo la sonrisa- solo tomo mi saco y nos vamos.

Llegaron aun lugar rodeado de árboles y donde cruzaba un pequeño lago era la entrada al lugar donde cenarían, su entrada era un camino rodeado de gigantescos árboles que se tornaban en colores verdes y naranjas por los reflejos del atardecer que estaba cayendo, comenzaron a caminar por el lugar con tranquilidad, a simple vista era un camino largo hasta el restaurante, los dos iban bastante callados, al parecer una disculpa no era tan fácil después de todo, observó como la joven modelo se acercaba al lago en donde se encontraban algunos pequeños patos que hacían que el paisaje se viera hermoso, o acaso ella era la que hacía hermoso aquel lugar, ella se sentó un momento y comenzó a arrojar unas cuantas piedras al agua, el la acompañó y se sentó a su lado.

-Mi madre y yo solíamos ir al lago y hacer esto todas las tardes –dijo la joven azabache para romper el hielo- hace tanto que no lo hago.

-Por que? –preguntó atento lanzando un piedra también.

-Porque, hace ya bastante tiempo que no la veo.

-Ya veo, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño, por eso no recuerdo muchas cosas acerca de ella, solo se que era una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa.

-Sabes, siento mucho todo lo que te dije ayer, acerca de que eras un mujeriego –mirando al horizonte- yo me dejé llevar, pero lo demás fue cierto.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente hable así de mi – bajando la vista- siempre ha sido así.

-Vamos no te sientas mal, no le prestes atención a lo que la demás gente dice –es lo que yo suelo hacer.

-Y dime –mencionó el ojidorado- Como es que Kikio es tan diferente a ti? –ella sonrió de lado.

-Mi hermana siempre ha sido la favorita de mi padre, la verdad eso a mi no me interesa, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, siempre tuvo una vida difícil cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, le ocurrió algo desagradable, por eso me alegra que ahora sea muy feliz con tu hermano.

- Será mejor que continuemos, está oscureciendo y falta un poco para llegar al restaurante –la ayudó a levantarse y siguieron caminando.

Estaba oscureciendo y el camino era alumbrado con lámparas de luz mercurial en tono verde, ella entrelazó su brazo con el de Inuyasha y unos minutos mas tarde se encontraban frente a la entrada del restaurante, era una gran cabaña de madera de dos pisos y un balcón privado se acercaron a la puerta con el encargado del lugar y fueron escoltados hasta el balcón privado el cual estaba adornado con hermosas velas blancas y una botella de champagne en una cubeta.

Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome a sentarse y siguieron charlando amenamente, en dos horas ya habían conocido bastante uno del otro, era increíble lo parecido que eran en algunos aspectos, sin embargo ella jamás mencionó el diminuto detalle de que estaba casada. Una música suave comenzó a tocar y el ambarino se levantó para dirigirse a la joven e invitarla a bailar, la música sonó lenta y dulce…

_**Girl, tell me only this  
That I'll have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words I'll always love you**_

Los dos bailaban de manera tierna, sus cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca, podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas y sus miradas expresaban demasiados sentimientos, Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse lentamente al oído de la joven azabache.

-Kagome, perdóname por favor –ella abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente.

-Inuyasha, yo…

-Shh, solo relájate y escucha la música, deja que nuestros cuerpos bailen con ella.

_**And forever I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there.**_

-No se como, pero desde que te vi por primera vez causaste en mi algo que no puedo explicar, yo se la reputación y fama que tengo, pero por ti, por ti Kagome –se separa un poco para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que lo tenían embrujado- por ti soy capaz de cambiar todo.

_**Now I need to tell you this  
There's no other love like your love  
And I,as long as I live,  
I'll give you all the joy  
My heart and soul can give.**_

-Creo, creo que estoy enamorado de ti –esto hizo que ella se sorprendiera y derramara unas cuantas lágrimas, que el limpió con suavidad- traté de negarme pero es imposible desde la primera vez que te vi no has salido de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón.

-Inuyasha…

_**Let me hold you  
I need to have you near me  
And I feel with you in my arms  
This love will last forever**_

-Por favor, dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que puedo cambiar por tí, si quieres tiempo puedo darte el que quieras, solo no te vayas de mi lado…

-Inuyasha, pero yo, yo… necesito decirte algo…

-Kagome, por favor..

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse y lentamente se perdieron el uno en el otro, acercándose hasta fundirse en un beso que comenzó lento, sin prisa, demostrando lo mucho que se hacen falta, Inuyasha la acercó más hacia él y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos logrando que el beso comenzara a profundizarse.

_**  
Because I'm truly  
Truly in love with you girl  
I'm truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I'm free  
And truly,you know you're alright with me.**_

La melodía finalizó y ellos separaron lentamente sus rostros, sonrieron y volvieron a besarse con cariño.

**CONTINUARA...**

**HOLA HOLA COMO ESTÁN? SI YA SE QUE HE TARDADO BASTANTE EN ACTUALIZAR, LES PROMETO QUE NO HABÍA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, PERO PUES AQUI LES DEJO 2 CAPS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y PUES MAÑANA ESPERO SUBIR UNO O DOS MAS...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LA QUE ME HAN APYADO EN ESTE FIC,... Y LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA SINCERAMENTE...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN...**

**Y NO ME MATEN PLISS...**


	5. Esa Mujer

**Capítulo 5: Esa mujer**

Al subir al automóvil el ambarino preguntó en donde vivía la joven mujer, ella dudó unos instantes antes de contestar, pero a final de cuentas le dio todas las indicaciones para llegar, estacionó el auto y se bajo para abrir la puerta de copiloto ofreció su mano para que ella bajara, caminaron hasta la entrada en silencio ella oprimió una contraseña para abrir el portón y se despidió.

-Muchas gracias por todo Inuyasha –bajando el rostro con un leve sonrojo.

-No hay de que preciosa –levantando su carita- lo que te dije era verdad Kagome.

-Pero, yo… yo necesito que sepas algo.

-Será después ya es tarde y podrían estar preocupados por ti –él se acercó y la besó suavemente- hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –contestó aun con los ojos cerrados.

Dos días después se encontraban en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón, Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban en el mostrador arreglando los últimos detalles de los vuelos mientras que Sango y Kagome estaban charlando en la sala de espera, tendrían como destino diferentes lugares. Desde la velada romántica que había disfrutado con Inuyasha había estado muy misteriosa así que su amiga pretendía sacarle toda la sopa antes de viajar, por su parte la azabache se encontraba sumamente nerviosa por el hecho de que Kaede la había sermoneado bastante por la mañana, había discutido con su nana por el viaje que realizaría.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Mi niña, que cuentas le voy a dar yo a tu marido si regresa? –decía la mujer preocupada._

_-Kaede, ya te lo dije, él va a regresar en unos cuantos días más, yo solo estaré tres días en Francia._

_-Pero porque? Tu no deberías estar trabajando, y menos con ese tipo de hombres._

_-Ese tipo de hombres? De que hablas Kaede explícate! –reclamaba molesta._

_-Tu hermana me ha comentado acerca del Sr. Taisho y se que ese hombre busca más que una relación de trabajo contigo, llegas tarde a la casa y ese hombre es quien te trae lo he visto._

_-Y si ese fuera el caso nana! -grito furiosa- acaso yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz? –la mujer abrió enormemente los ojos._

_-Mi niña, acaso tu estás enamorada del Sr. Taisho.? –la joven mujer enrojeció._

_-Pues yo… yo… -comenzó a sonar su celular, lo tomó de la mesa y se dio cuenta que era su supuesto jefe- tengo que irme, regreso en tres días, hasta luego Kaede –tomó su bolso y salió de la mansión dejando a la otra mujer algo sorprendida por sus palabras._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Y ya se lo dijiste? –dijo la castaña llamando la atención de su amiga.

-No, aún no, no se ha dado la oportunidad, ya que cada vez que estoy a punto de hacerlo ocurre algo inesperado o me besa –dice sonrojándose.

-Hay Kag –tomándola de las manos- estoy muy contenta por ti, a pesar de el reproche que te hizo Kaede, tu tienes derecho a ser feliz, hasta Kikio te lo ha dicho.

-Si, lo se Sango pero cuando el lo sepa –voltea a ver a Inuyasha que ahora charlaba con Miroku, él la ve y sonríe, lo que provoca que las mejillas de la joven se enciendan de inmediato- no va a querer estar a mi lado.

-Si te quiere lo comprenderá amiga, solo ten fe en ello, pero, que piensas hacer con Hoyo.

-Sango sabes perfectamente la situación, no me casé con el por mi voluntad.

-Es cierto.

-"Pasajeros con destino Italia favor de pasar a la puerta de abordaje"

-Ese es mi vuelo, te deseo mucha suerte amiga y te veo en tres días.

-Si, mucha suerte Sango.

Se abrazan efusivamente para quedarse observando como su amiga aborda, dejándola sola con el hombre de la hace sentir de una manera tan especial, solo pasan unos cuantos minutos cuando se escucha el mensaje de su abordaje "Pasajeros con destino a Francia favor de pasar a la puerta de abordaje", ella recoge su bolso de mano y entrelaza su brazo con el de el ambarino que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

Los boletos que había reservado eran de primera clase, en esta sección había seis asientos, los cuales había reservado completamente para ellos dos, quería tener un momento de privacidad con la azabache, tomaron su lugar y cuando fue el momento de despegar el avión, la joven mujer volteo a todos lados, extrañándose de que los demás lugares estuvieran vacíos, el piloto dio la bienvenida al vuelo y una de las azafatas comenzó a hacer el procedimiento de costumbre para mostrar las indicaciones del cinturón y las mascarillas de aire. Por lo general se ponía muy nerviosa a la hora en que un avión despegaba, Inuyasha pudo notar las ligeras perlas de sudor que brotaban en la frente de la joven mujer asimismo como trataba de no mirar por la ventanilla y se aferraba al cinturón de seguridad como si fuera de vida o muerte entonces comprendió.

-Tranquila preciosa –dijo al tomarla de la mano- solo serán unos segundos.

Ella asintió nerviosamente, pero no dejaba de aferrarse al cinturón, el avión comenzó a moverse y lanzó un pequeño grito ahogado, entonces él se acercó para levantar su rostro que mostraba sus ojos totalmente cerrados a presión, sonrió de medio lado y unió sus labios a los de ella lo cual sorprendió mucho a Kagome, quien comenzaba a olvidarse del despegue y se concentraba en las caricias que le daba su acompañante, seguía besándola con deseo, logrando adentrar su lengua para entrelázala con la de esa mujer, él se dio cuenta que el avión había despegado por completo y desabrochó su cinturón para pegar mas su cuerpo al de ella, quien comenzaba a responder con suspiros a las caricias que le daba, Inuyasha comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la blusa de la joven e introdujo su mano para rozar la prenda interior que aprisionaba aquello que deseaba con ansias, ella por su parte acariciaba su fuerte espalda y notaba como eso lograba traer descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más caliente u húmedo, pero la cordura volvió a su cabeza al escuchar la voz de la azafata que preguntaba si deseaban algo de beber, de inmediato él volteó el rostro algo molesto y solo pidió dos copas de champagne, por su parte ella no podía más con la vergüenza y pensaba que sus mejillas iban a explotar, logró abotonar la blusa discretamente, después de esto se disculpó y se dirigió al baño que había en la sección privada, Inuyasha aprovechó en ese momento para mencionar que no quería ser molestado pro nadie.

El baño de la clase privada era mas amplio que uno normal dentro de un avión, se observó en el espejo y notó sus labios carmesí bastante hinchados después escuchó el sonido se un clic y al levantar la vista se topó con los ojos que la mataban.

-Por que huiste de mi? –dijo acariciando su mejilla- te prometo que nos volverán a molestarnos.

Dicho esto volvió a besarla apasionadamente, y comenzó de nuevo con el juego de caricias que quemaban la piel y dejaban una huella profunda, Inuyasha desabotonó la blusa y la retiró con sumo cuidado para después sin dejar de besar sus labios se deshizo del sostén, dejando libres aquellos senos perfectos, se retiró un poco para verla y notó las mejillas de la mujer encendidas y una mirada deseosa, volvió a besar sus labios y comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus senos el cual comenzó a besar, lamer y acariciar logrando que Kagome soltara leves gemidos de placer, el otro lo masajeaba con la mano y tocaba la punta endurecida sintiéndose feliz de que provocara esas sensaciones en la mujer.

No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió pero ahora los dos se encontraban semidesnudos, ella solo llevaba puestas las pequeñas bragas en color blanco y el aún el pantalón, ahora ella era la que daba placer a Inuyasha besándolo por el pecho y recorriendo esa fuerte espalda con sus brazos, él la tenía sentada contra el lavabo y él entre sus piernas, cuando ella escuchó que él comenzaba a desabotonar su cinturón las señales de alarma regresaron a su cabeza.

-Inu… yasha –diciendo entrecortadamente entre los besos- no…

-Hu? –acotó el ambarino deseoso.

-No, aquí no Inuyasha.

Él comprendió y se separó un poco de ella, besándola por ultima vez en los labios y comenzando a acomodar su camisa, ella por su parte comenzó a vestirse y los dos salieron para ocupar sus asientos. Ella sabía que él estaba molesto por frenarlo de esa manera, pero tenía miedo y la verdad no podía imaginarse su primera vez a bordo de un avión, eso no era nada romántico, pero en fin después hablaría con él de lo sucedido.

Llegaron al hotel y les entregaron las llaves de la Suite, eran casi las ocho de la noche por lo que los dos subieron, el trayecto en el elevador pareció bastante largo, los 9 pisos del lujoso hotel parecieron ser el doble, una pareja abordo con ellos en el lobby y descendía en el sexto piso, la verdad que los envidiaba a simple vista eran una pareja de enamorados pero se profesaban tanto amor solo con la mirada, bajo la mirada algo triste y miro de reojo a Inuyasha quien no había vuelto a hablarle en el trayecto. Entraron a la habitación y el botones dejó las maletas en la entrada, ella quedó impresionada con la belleza del lugar al abrir la puerta podía verse una sala bastante amplia con sillones de piel en color negro, a un lado estaba una cocineta completa, hacia el otro lado había un pasillo que llevaba a dos habitaciones, dentro de ellas cada una tenía su propio baño vestidor con tina y regadera, en la habitación había una cama King Size cubierta en edredones de seda en color marfil, regreso apresuradamente a la sala y pudo ver un puerta al final que llevaba hacia una enorme terraza alumbrada con antorchas elegantes, había un enorme jacuzzi y una mesa con dos sillas, era como un sueño para ella, la verdad nunca se había hospedado en una Suite ni siquiera con su esposo. Inuyasha no se cansaba de admirarla, ver la sorpresa en lo ojos de esa mujer había logrado que cualquier enojo se desvaneciera, la vio entrar de nuevo a la sala y le extendió sus brazos para que se acercara, ella de inmediato lo hizo y se abrazó a él tomándolo con la mayor fuerza posible.

-Sigues molesto conmigo? –preguntó con algo de temor.

-Molesto yo? Por que? –respondió fingiendo.

-Por lo que pasó en el avión.

-No, claro que no pequeña, todo a su tiempo –mencionó estrechándola en sus brazos.

Inuyasha la separo un poco y noto sus ojos realmente cansados, así que la cargo en brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación la recostó en la cama y comenzó a taparla cuando iba a retirarse ella lo llamó con voz tranquila.

-Inuyasha, puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma por favor –el ambarino sonrió.

-Claro pequeña

Se recostó a un lado o pasados cinco minutos pudo notar que ella dormía profundamente, se quedó observándola bastante rato, como respiraba con tranquilidad, eso le daba un aire angelical sin darse cuenta sus ojos también comenzaron a sentirse más pesados y quedó dormido a su lado.

Era el día del desfile, Kagome estaba tras bambalinas ya estaba lista, su maquillaje y vestuario eran geniales, todo patrocinado por la Casa de Modas Taisho, esta vez luciría tres atuendos diferentes un vestido casual en colores rosados que se ceñía a su figura en la parte de arriba y terminaba en línea "A", el segundo atuendo sería una pieza de lencería en color negro y por ultimo un vestido elegante en color negro de tirantes con un escote moderado en el frente, por detrás tenía un escote que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda era bastante ajustado y al final terminaba un poco abierto con una pequeña cola, se encontraba emocionada y ansiosa por salir a la pasarela, la mayoría de las modelos la miraban con envidia no solo por ser una modelo bastante famosa, sino porque Inuyasha la seguí a todos lados, por fin llegó el momento de salir al escenario, el ambarino había tomado su lugar en el público y esperaba con ansia el momento de verla, cuando salió a la pasarela con tanta seguridad en ese vestido rosado parecía un ángel inocente, en la siguiente ronda que mostró la diminuta lencería quiso asesinar a cada uno de los que lanzaban miradas lujuriosas a la joven y al final que utilizó el vestido de noche se quedó sin habla al contemplar tanta belleza.

El desfile terminó y él no dejaba de alagar y presumir a la modelo que tenía a un lado, los demás empresarios se encontraban sorprendidos, después de una larga velada por fin se quedaron solos, cada uno con una copa de champagne.

-Brindo por este gran éxito –mencionó el ojidorado.

-Birondo contigo por la noche.

-Por la noche –se acerco para tomarla de la cintura, en ese instante se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

-Inuyasha? Inuyasha Taisho?

Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo y detrás de ellos se encontraba una mujer bastante alta de tez pálida y cabello negro unos grandes ojos del mismo color.

-Tsubaki? –mencionó el ambarino notando como Kagome la miraba de arriba abajo inspeccionándola.

**_PROX CAP..._**

**_-Por favor escúchame Inuyasha -decía en un mar de lágrimas la azabache._**

**_-Como fuiste capáz de engañarme de esa manera! _**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_HOLA HOLA MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A kath505 , -ivekag-, danesa-19, serena tsukino chiba GRACIAS POR SUS POSTS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC... LA VDD SE ESTÁ PONIENDO BASTANTE INTERESANTE... ESPERO QUE NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX CAP... CUIDENSE MUCHO MUCHO..._**


	6. ¿Casada?

**Capítulo 6¿Casada?**

El semblante de la azabache había cambiado por completo, sus ojos tiernos y calidos ahora eran fríos y serios muy parecidos a los de su hermana, simplemente el escuchar el nombre de esa mujer la ponía furiosa, ella era Tsubaki Moramura, una modelo que había tenido sus inicios en el Japón y había viajado al extranjero en busca de fama, logrando ser una de las Top Models en Francia gracias a su belleza exótica, así era como lo llamaba ella, pero a sabiendas en el mundo del modelaje se sabía perfectamente que era gracias a miles de revolcones con los empresarios del mundo de la moda, a decir verdad ellas se conocían bastante bien eran rivales, en cada revista, casa de modas o programa televisivo era comparadas saliendo a relucir que Kagome Higurashi era la mejor es por eso se odiaban tanto y claro sin olvidar que esa mujer había abusado de la amistad de su hermana y después la había traicionado con su exnovio, por su culpa Kikio había estado en una depresión bastante fuerte, sería mejor que saliera de ahí, notó como esa mujer la ignoraba por completo abrazándose de Inuyasha quien parecía un poco sorprendido por encontrarla ahí, Kagome simplemente dejó la copa de champagne en una mesa y se retiró del lugar tomando un taxi que la llevaría hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaban.

-Cariño, cuanto tiempo sin verte –dijo besando los labios del ambarino.

-Tsubaki, que haces aquí –dijo soltándose de sus brazos.

-Aquí vivo cariño –dijo rodeando su cuello- ahora porque no vamos tú y yo a un lugar mas privado y…

-Tsubaki yo… -dijo tratando de resistirse a los encantos de esa mujer- yo no puedo, es más te presento a –volteó pero encontró el lugar vacío.

-A quien? –acotó mirando a todos lado y volviendo a besarlo.

-Basta Tsubaki! –volvió a reprochar- sabes que lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo.

-Pero si yo te amo –dijo abalanzándose sobre él- siempre te he amado.

-Si claro, y me lo demostraste perfectamente con tus acalorados gritos en mi oficina con uno de mis socios.

-Te lo dije, él me obligó y yo…

-Basta Tsubaki, yo debo irme –hizo una señal para que mandaran la limosina.

-En donde te estás hospedando?

-No tienes por que saberlo, adiós –se despidió y salió de ese lugar mientras la mujer tomaba el celular de su bolso.

-Si, localiza en donde está hospedado el Sr. Inuyasha Taisho –hizo una cara de fastidio- solo hazlo idiota!

Inuyasha entro con sumo cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero notó que las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta que salía a la terraza abierta, se acercó aflojando el nudo de su corbata y ahí la vio en el jacuzzi pensativa con una copa se champagne en las manos y un platón de fresas en un lado, se veía preciosa, las gotas de agua que bajaban por su cuerpo hacían que sus instintos despertaran, no perdió tiempo y se cambió de ropa para poder acompañarla, ella ni siquiera notó su presencia cuando entro en el agua sino hasta que la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él.

-Por que me abandonaste preciosa –le dijo en tono sensual, notando molestia en los ojos de la azabache.

-Por que al parecer estabas bastante ocupado –acotó soltándose de su agarre y desviando la mirada.

-Acaso estas celosa? –mencionó sonriendo de medio lado, y esto hizo que las mejillas que la mujer se encendieran.

-Por que habría de estarlo? –dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

No pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa cuando sintió que Inuyasha la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo que notara la excitación que provocaba en el hombre de mirada de fuego, sabía perfectamente en que podía terminar todo esto, pero tenía que decirle la verdad tarde o temprano, aunque luchaba por mantener la cordura los besos húmedos que Inuyasha esparcía por su cuello la hacía olvidarse de todo.

-Inu.. yasha –dijo entrecortadamente- yo… yo debo decirte…

-Shhh

El ambarino no la dejó continuar porque comenzó a besarla de forma apasionada introduciendo bruscamente su lengua para probar ese néctar que tanto ansiaba, ella solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias que le proporcionaba ese hombre, el ambiente se sentía bastante caliente entre ellos y sus cuerpos le exigían más, se necesitaban eso estaba claro, Inuyasha comenzó a deshacer el nudo del bikini que traía e instantáneamente cayo al agua dejando a la vista los senos perfectos de la azabache, quien no tardo ni un segundo en comenzar a suspirar y gemir de placer al sentir los labios de Inuyasha lamer y succionar casa uno, ella tomaba de el cabello suavemente al ambarino para que no se detuviera, necesitaba más de él quería sentirlo en ella, deseaba que todo lo que ocurría en su realidad solo fuera un mal sueño y que realmente Inuyasha fuera su esposo, el ambarino comenzó a pasar su mano por los muslos desnudos de la mujer llegando hasta esa parte sensible que la hacia estremecer, al sentir cumano presionando delicadamente no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito ahogado lo cual hizo que la satisfacción de hombre aumentara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se encontraban desnudos dentro del agua, Inuyasha volvió a masajear la parte íntima de la mujer sin dejar de besar sus labios los cuales estaban bastante hinchados, esta vez comenzó a adentrar un dedo en aquel lugar, ella solo pegó un brinco al sentir que algo invadía ese lugar y cuando sintió en segundo dedo no pudo evitar moverse al compás que le marcaba ese hombre, vaya que se había perdido de bastante al haberse abstenido de este placer, el ambarino no podía más necesitaba hacerla suya rozó su miembro erecto en la entrada de la mujer quien gimió al sentír el contacto, cuando se disponía a penetrarla se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta principal, lo que hizo que el hombre gritara una maldición y saliera malhumorado del agua cubriéndose con una toalla, por su parte Kagome no podía dejar de respirar entrecortadamente, pero al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha salió apresuradamente y tomó una de las toallas que había ahí para dirigirse a la puerta y observar a Tsubaki abrazada al cuerpo de este hombre y tratando de despojarlo de la única prenda que lo cubría.

-Tsubaki! Que haces aquí.

-Oh Inuyasha! Sabía que me esperabas!

-Que es lo que quieres aquí –soltándose- te dije que no me siguieras, que lo nuestro había terminado.

-Pero Inuyasha!

Trató de sujetarlo y accidentalmente observó hacia la terraza notando como una mujer de mirada chocolate y cabello azabache la veía con rencor envuelta en una toalla, ahora se explicaba porque Inuyasha se encontraba en esa situación.

-Kagome Higurashi! –Dijo rencorosa y luego observó a Inuyasha- ahora te acuestas con esa.

-Lárgate Tsubaki! –dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Que hace ella aquí Inuyasha? Por que?

-Te he dicho que te vayas –Kagome comenzó a sentir pánico al ver la sonrisa que de pronto de formaba en el rostro de la otra modelo.

-Y dime Kagome, como ha estado tu esposo –a Inuyasha se le desfiguró la cara al escuchar eso.

-Que has dicho?

-Acaso no lo sabías corazón? Kagome Higurashi esta casa con Hoyo Mitsubiki empresario reconocido del Japón, deberías saber la vida de tus modelos.

-Es eso cierto Kagome? –dijo enfurecido.

La azabache tenía los ojos llorosos solo levantó su vista hacia él y fulminó con una mirada a la otra mujer, para después retirarse y encerrase en la habitación, en ese instante Inuyasha logró deshacerse de Tsubaki quien se quedó dando portazos hasta cansarse. Acto seguido se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente la mujer de mirada chocolate llevaba puesto un pants con una blusa de tirantes y al parecer guardaba todas sus pertenecías en la maleta, el ambarino se plantó frente a ella y la tomó bruscamente de los hombros.

-Dímelo Kagome es verdad lo que dijo Tsubaki?

-Inuyasha yo… -mencionó sin darle la cara.

-No, no puedo creerlo, tu estás casada –dijo alejándose como si sintiera asco.

-Por favor escúchame Inuyasha -decía en un mar de lágrimas la azabache tratando de acercarse.

-Como fuiste capaz de engañarme de esa manera! Yo creí en ti Kagome!

-Pero yo…

-Cállate! No quiero escucharte, me das asco aunque quieras negarlo eres una cualquiera y te desprecio!

Kagome sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó esas palabras de los labios de ese hombre, sus palabras eran como un veneno que calaba en los huesos y la hacía sentir como la peor mujer del mundo, observó como el hombre entró precipitadamente a su habitación y comenzó a guardar todo en su maleta para después dirigirse apresuradamente a la puerta, ella corrió tras él.

-Inuyasha por favor escúchame! –dijo cerrando la puerta para que no saliera.

-No quiero, no quiero verte! Yo te abrí mi corazón y tú te burlaste.

-No Inuyasha! Yo traté de decírtelo!

Pero él estaba tan furioso que solo la quitó bruscamente arrojándola al suelo y tirando a su lado el boleto de avión de regreso y unos billetes.

-Ahí está tu paga, espero que la disfrutes.

Salió dando un sonoro portazo, Kagome lloraba amargamente en el suelo de la habitación, todo había salido tremendamente mal y no podía sentir humillación más grande, eso no era lo que esperaba, porque la vida tenía que jugarle una partida tan mala, se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo y terminó de empacar sus cosas para dirigirse al aeropuerto, no deseaba permanecer sola en ese lugar. Al llegar al aeropuerto todo comenzó a empeorar, su vuelo estaba retrasado y tardaría unas cuantas horas en llegar, notó que Inuyasha abordaba un avión privado, al parecer todo estaba perdido, no tenía más esperanzas, cuando ese hombre se disponía a ser duro y cruel lo lograba sin problema alguno.

Era casi media noche, había una fuerte tormenta y Sango salí de tomar un baño en su departamento, había llegado hace unas horas, su viaje había sido fantástico, en evento salió de maravilla y pasó una noche bastante fogosa con Miroku, un leve rubor se hizo presente al recordar todo, de pronto escuchó unos leves golpecitos en la puerta de entrada, sonrió ampliamente imaginando que su hombre había regresado por ella pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al abrir la puerta y observar a su amiga empapada y con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, la azabache solamente se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y sollozo tan fuerte que pensaba que todo el mundo podía escucharla, la castaña estaba petrificada, no sabía que ocurría ni el porque su amiga se encontraba tan mal solamente la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y la abrazó acariciando su cabellera.

-Tranquila amiga que pasa?

-Sango, él… yo… no puedo más…

-No te entiendo Kag, -dijo levantándola para que la mirara a los ojos- que pasó? –Kagome trató de tranquilizarse.

-Inuyasha, descubrió todo y… y… me odia –volvió a romper en llanto.

-Pero que pasó? Creí que hablarías con él.

-Traté Sango pero no pude, entonces Tsubaki.

-Que!, esa zorra estaba ahí? –su amiga asintió.

-Ella le dijo que yo estaba casada, y ahora el me odia, le doy asco y yo… siento que me muero –dijo recargándose en el regazo de su amiga.

-Tranquila Kag, tranquila ya verás que toso se arreglará, estoy segura de eso –siguió acariciando su cabeza hasta que la pobre mujer se quedó profundamente dormida.

Por su parte Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación, todo estaba en completo desorden y había varias cosas rotas en el lugar, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá con el décimo vaso de whisky que ingería esa noche, se sentía tan humillado y tan traicionado, porque había jugado con él de esa forma, no se explicaba como esa mujer había llegado a tanto, tenía que olvidarla, no podía lamentarse, esa mujer iba a conocer quien era Inuyasha Taisho y de lo que era capaz de hacer, los celos y la rabia lo carcomían del solo hecho de pensar que ella pertenecía a otro hombre, que ese cuerpo ya había sido reclamado por alguien más y no es que le importara que sus compañeras fueran expertas en la cama, pero esa mujer era diferente para él, que más daba, dio otro sorbo a su bebida y aventó el vaso estrellándose contra la pared de la habitación.

-Maldita y mil veces maldita –maldijo el ambarino- desearía nunca haberte conocido! –cerró los ojos recordando los ardientes momentos que vivieron antes de conocer todo- te odio! Te odio! –dijo apretando el puño y dejando que una escasa lágrima se deslizara por su rostro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS COMENTARIOS JEJEJ ME AGRADA KE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO ESTA GRAN HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LEAN EL PROX CAP PS SE PONDRÁ INTERESANTE QUE CREEN QUE PASE JEJEJEJE????? LAS DEJO CON LA DUDE JEJEJEJE**

**GRACIAS A Nadja-chan , serena tsukino chiba, kath505, danesa-19 Y LOS DEMÁS KE SIGUEN MI FIC... SIGAN EN CONTACTO JEJEJE CHAO...**


	7. Verdades Ocultas

**Capítulo 7: Verdades Ocultas**

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel incidente, pero aun dolía demasiado desde ese día se sentía aun más vacía, no tenía ánimos para nada, no había regresado a la casa de modas y su butique era bastante grande y fría sin su amiga ahí para charlar con ella. Bajó a desayunar perezosamente, su esposo ya estaba sentado en el comedor esperándola con una sonrisa, ella respondió de manera fingida a este gesto sabía hacerlo de maravilla.

-Cariño, por la noche habrá una cena en casa de mis padres hay que asistir –dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente.

-Lo siento Hoyo pero no me he sentido bien últimamente –una cara de preocupación se formó en el joven.

-Entonces es preciso que veas a un médico no crees.

-No, es solo cansancio.

-Debe ser el que vayas todos lo días a esa odiosa tienda a trabajar.

-Basta Hoyo! No quiero otra discusión por eso!

Cuando observó el periódico que su esposo traía en las manos abrió los ojos como platos al notar en la portada la imagen de ese hombre que le había robado por completo el corazón, aquel por el cual lloraba cada noche en silencio, de pronto el color se fue de su cuerpo al leer el encabezado "Taisho sin su modelo estrella" y pudo ver en un lado su fotografía en la última pasarela que había aparecido, notó que su esposo estaba a punto de cerrar el periódico y trató de distraerlo por completo.

-Hoyo, es tarde para el trabajo –el hombre observó su reloj y se sorprendió.

-Es cierto cariño –cerró el periódico y lo dejó a un lado, se levantó y se acercó para besar a su esposa en la cabeza y marcharse.

Ella soltó un suspiro y tomó el periódico para leer la noticia.

"Al parecer la Casa de Modas Taisho ha dado de que hablar la última semana con la desaparición de la modelo estrella Kagome Higurashi, hemos notado que en los últimos cuatro desfiles de moda han aparecido las diversas modelos de esta casa, sin embargo siempre hace falta la señorita sensación.

El Joven Taisho no ha dado cometarios acerca de este suceso, será que oculta algo?

Mientras esto se resuelve habrá que seguir de cerca los pasos de este famoso empresario."

Comenzó a hacer pedazos el periódico arrojándolo a la basura, después llevó una mano hacia su boca y la desesperación comenzó a hacerse presente, que tal si su padre viera esa noticia en el periódico o si alguien más la viera, sería mejor que se tranquilizara ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

Soltó otra maldición de sus labios, esos periódicos amarillistas terminarían por volverlo loco, pero que demonios querían que él contestara, jamás hablaría de la breve aventura que vivió con esa mujer que le había destrozado el alma, el seguía en la creencia de que ella lo había engañado y había jugado con él a pesar de que Miroku trataba de hacerlo reflexionar un poco, ya que Sango le había comentado toda la historia desde un principio, ella no había regresado después de ese incidente y eso era lo mejor, pero simplemente los rumores que últimamente habían salido a relucir no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo, tomó un pisapapeles de su escritorio y lo lanzó contra la puerta maldiciendo una vez mas, en ese momento su amigo se hizo presente.

-Si sigues así terminarás por destruir el edificio completo.

-Cállate! No estoy de humor para tus bromitas –el joven de coleta simplemente puso una mano en su frente.

- Inuyasha, ya te dije que…

- Si ya se, ya se lo que me vas a decir, pero no quiero verla!, la odio, la odio! –Miroku se sentó frente a él.

-Sabes que eso es mentira amigo, han pasado dos meses y aún te sientes furioso, conociéndote si la odiaras tanto ya te hubieras refugiado en los brazos de otra mujer no crees –el ambarino bajó la vista derrotado.

-Es que aún no puedo creerlo, estoy harto de todo esto –se escucha que tocan la puerta e inmediatamente después Sango se hace presente.

-Miroku, necesitan de tu apoyo en vestidores –observa la mirada de enojo y tristeza del ambarino- pasa algo malo?

-Nada Sanguito, lo de siempre –ella comienza a acercarse al escritorio con bastante naturalidad, en los últimos dos meses había hecho una buena amistad con el joven ambarino.

- Inuyasha, no deberías prestar atención a esos periódicos amarillistas.

-Es muy fácil decirlo –le grito con sarcasmo.

-Por favor! Pareces un bebé llorón, además tu tienes la culpa de todo esto!

-Sanguito, mejor no lo enfurezcas mas –dijo con nerviosismo el joven de coleta.

-Acaso la dejaste explicarte algo?

-Eso no importa, ella me engañó! –gritó histérico- y creo que es lo bastante culpable puesto que jamás volvió.

-Y acaso crees que desea regresar cuando le dijiste que era una cualquiera y prácticamente le escupiste en la cara –gritó Sango quien ya se encontraba muy exaltada- eres imposible –dio la media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta.

-Inuyasha, creo que Sango tiene razón, como esperas que regrese con todo esto, además esos chismes amarillistas no solo te perjudican a ti, acaso no has pensado lo que dirán las personas que la conocen?

-Demonios! Estoy harto! – se levantó y salió de la oficina gritando a la secretaria- cancele mis citas y no pase llamadas

Acto seguido subió al ascensor, necesitaba salir y distraerse todo le hacía recordarle y simplemente estaba harto, estaba harto de escuchar a Sango y Miroku quejarse de sus actitudes, seguramente ella solo estaría burlándose del papel de idiota que había jugado.

Salió del estacionamiento en su automóvil manejando sin rumbo fijo, solo necesitaba relajarse, se desató el nudo de la corbata para sentir un poco mas de oxígeno llegar a su interior, escuchó una maldición que lanzó algún conductor, se había pasado dos altos sin darse cuenta a ese paso él mismo se mataría así que estacionó el automóvil cerca de el parque Sengoku, este remarcaba la belleza de el antiguo Japón, en el interior del parque había un templo, al cual había llegado sin darse cuenta, subió con cuidado los escalones

Trataría de buscar un poco de paz para si mismo alejado del bullicio de la gente, al caminar se topó con una estatua de Buda, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Busca algo en especial en este templo? –mencionó un anciano que barría las escalinatas.

-Creo que busco algo de paz.

-Pues estás en el lugar correcto, puedo ver que hay sufrimiento dentro de ti.

-Fhe! Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe –mencionó irritado dándole la espalda al monje.

-Ya veo, no era mi intención molestarlo, pero si me permite darle un consejo, trate de entender el sufrimiento de esa joven, comprenda que debe haber una razón en especial para que actuara de tal forma –Inuyasha se sorprendió por el comentario.

-Pero que dice, como sabe… -volteo para interrogar a ese monje pero no había nadie, estaba solo.

Caminó hacia las escalinatas para regresar al parque y su celular comenzó a sonar, era una melodía familiar para él así que solo hizo una cara de fastidio y contestó.

-Que demonios quieres Sesshomaru, no estoy de humor.

-Tranquilízate hermano solo quería invitarte a cenar a la casa.

- No me siento muy bien podríamos dejarlo para después?

-No, necesito que vengas Kikio desea hablar contigo.

-Pues dile que no tengo el mínimo interés de hablar de la golfa de su hermana.

-Sabes, hablas sin pensar las cosas y el único que saldrá arrepentido y lastimado serás tú.

-Tú que sabes de esto, todo me dicen que estoy mal y me juzgan –comienza a gritar furioso- porque no le dicen a ella por que trato de verme como un estúpido.

-Por favor Inuyasha –dijo su hermano con toda la paciencia del mundo "raro en el vdd".

- Está bien, estaré ahí a las 8.

-Gracias.

En todo el día había tenido un gran dolor de cabeza que solamente había aumentado con las presiones de la boutique, las ventas iban muy bien pero si seguí ella sola con ese negocio tarde o temprano habría problemas, además no podía dejar de pensar en aquel anuncio de periódico, un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y pudo distinguir a su esposo entrando en la habitación.

-Aún no estás lista? Te dije que iríamos con mi padre.

-Pero no me siento muy bien.

-Pues quieras o no irás! Siempre estás negándote a ir no crees que es suficiente con que no tengamos un matrimonio normal.

-Sabes perfectamente como está la situación –comenzó a levantar la voz debido a los gritos de Hoyo, cuando gritaba de esa manera se debía a las cizañas de su padre.

-Pues no me importa, comienza a arreglarte porque nos vamos en media hora.

-Te he dicho que no quiero ir.

-Y yo te digo que iremos –grita tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

Se encontraba en la sala de su hermano tomando el quinto vaso de wisky de la noche trataba a toda costa de esquivar cualquier tema que se relacionara con Kagome, sin embargo de vez en cuando notaba la mirada afligida de su hermana lo que hacía que sintiera una pizca de remordimiento, Sesshomaru había planeado muy bien todo, sabía que su hermano tarde o temprano escucharía a su esposa así que decidió aprovechar una magnifica oportunidad cuando los antojos de su mujer se hicieron presentes.

-Sessh, podrías ir a comprar helado por favor.

-No puedo negarme o si? –tomó las llaves y salió de la casa.

-Inuyasha –mencionó con voz afligida.

-Por favor Kikio, no quiero hablar de ella.

-Por favor escúchame, se que lo que hizo Kagome no estuvo bien, el no haberte comentado que ella estaba casada fue un gran error que está pagando con creces pero…

-Kikio… -dijo tratando de controlar su temperamento puesto que hablaba con una mujer embarazada y su hermano jamás le perdonaría que le ocurriera algo al bebé- lo que hubo entre ella y yo terminó.

-Pero, porque no la dejaste explicarte nada.

-Porque no lo merecía –mencionó bajando la mirada- ella… jugó conmigo!

-No Inuyasha te equivocas!, no voy a justificar el hecho de que no te lo dijera pero solo quiero decirte algo ella en realidad te ama. –él soltó una risa sarcástica.

-No voy a caer dos veces en eso querida cuñada, ella tiene a su esposo y por algo lleva ese título así que dudo mucho que me ame –Kikio soltó un pesado suspiro.

- Inuyasha, mi hermana no ama a su esposo –esto hizo que el ambarino activara una alarma de alerta- ella fue forzada a casarse con ese hombre, mi padre la obligó y con eso truncó todos sus sueños.

-Pero que dices –mencionó con sorpresa.

-Mi hermana siempre fue bastante rebelde con mi padre, siempre siguió sus sueños de ser una diseñadora y modelo famosa, y así era hasta que ese hombre apareció en nuestras vidas.

-Su esposo?

-No, el padre de su esposo, Naraku Mitsubiki socio ejemplar de mi padre lo ayuda con exportaciones dentro de nuestra compañía, el hijo de ese hombre estaba encaprichado con mi hermana. Esos malditos se aprovecharon de la depresión financiera de la empresa e hicieron un trato con mi padre a cambio de Kagome –a Inuyasha se le desfiguró al cara-

-Vendió a su propia hija? –Kikio asintió.

-Así es, yo ya estaba como prometida de tu hermano y mi futuro estaba asegurado a su lado, pero Kagome siempre fue rebelde y no aceptó las condiciones de mi padre hasta… -la mujer tragó con dificultad- hasta esa noche, mis padres discutían acerca de el comportamiento de mi hermana, mi padre enloqueció y abofeteó a mi madre dejándola casi inconsciente, ella presenció todo y fue por eso que aceptó.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a decir pero, tu padre es un mal nacido.

-Si lo se, nuestro hermano trató de pagar las deudas de otra manera pero fue imposible.

-Así que tú hermana se ató a ese sujeto a la fuerza –la mujer de cabellos negros asintió de nuevo.

-Ya te he comentado lo que necesitabas saber, tal vez Sango solo te dijo que ella no amaba a ese hombre pero yo decidí darte los porqués, depende de ti lo que relices, solo te diré una ultima cosa Inuyasha –lo miró a los ojos- mi hermana nunca había sido tan feliz antes y jamás amó a nadie como a ti creo que fue lo que se dice amor a primera vista.

-Yo, no se que decir.

-A mi no debes decirme nada sino a mi hermana, se que tú también la amas Inuyasha, lo se porque en estos meses no has vuelto a las andanzas de antes.

-Kikio, dime una cosa –mencionó con algo de duda- como conoce Kagome a Tsubaki? –ella transformó su rostro en uno de amargura-

-Esa mujer es una desvergonzada, siempre ha sentido envidia de Kagome, además nos causó bastantes problemas, ella… -tragó saliva con dificultad- ella solía ser una buena amiga para mi pero eso cambió cuando se acostó con mi exnovio en su oficina, además te comentaré algo que no sabe mi hermana, esa mujer fue amante de mi padre por un tiempo hasta que se hartó y se largó a Francia.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa mujer si que era una desvergonzada, a los pocos minutos su hermano entro por la puerta principal y se disculpó por no quedarse mas tiempo, se sentía bastante agobiado para continuar escuchando, estaba confundido y no sabía que hacer, subió a su automóvil y condujo hasta la mansión Taisho refugiándose en el despacho con otro vas bien cargado de vino.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**HOLA HOLA COMO ESTÁN, PUES YO ACABOD E REGRESAR DE UN RELAJANTE VIAJE DE VACACIONES, POR ESO ES QUE TRAIGO LA CONTI HASTA AHORA Y PUES ESTE CAP NO FUE TAN EXTENSO COMO LOS OTROS PERO EN EL PROXIMO HABRÁ ALGO EMOCIONANTE, PUEDEN ADIVINAR QUE ES?... JEJEJEJE**

**EN MIS FICS CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE PASAR… **

**MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**SERENA TSUKINO CHIVA, YUIREN3, GOSHI, KATH 505, DANESA-19, KAGOME YUMIKA Y NADJA CHAN…**

**GRACIAS A SU APOYO PUEDO CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD COMENZABA A PREOCUPARME DE QUE NO LE GUSTARA A LAS PERSONAS, LA VERDAD ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR Y MAS ME GUSTA QUE DISFRUTEN CONMIGO MIS HISTORIAS JEJEJ….**

**GRACIAS…**


	8. Sin Salida

**Capítulo # 8: Sin salida**

Se sentía mucho peor que la noche anterior la cena en casa de sus suegros había sido un total fastidio, con su suegro preguntándole a cada momento cuando vendría el primer nieto y su suegra tratando de explicarle las normas y etiquetas de sociedad que ella aborrecía, por la madrugada su esposo había hecho un intento mas por hacerla su mujer por completo, sin embargo pudo safárse de nuevo de sus asquerosas manos, ella no quería pertenecerle a nadie más que a el hombre de mirada ámbar que en estos momentos la despreciaba. Soltó un amargo suspiro levantándose de la cama, observó a su alrededor, su esposo ya se había marchado, bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina buscando a la mujer que la había cuidado desde pequeña. Ahí la encontró cerca de la estufa calentando un poco de leche para acompañar lo biscochos que habían salido de el horno, se acercó despreocupadamente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla después tomó un biscocho y lo devoró casi entero.

-Mi niña no haga eso! –mencionó a regañadientes la vieja.

-Vamos Kaede no me regañes! Ya suficiente tengo con Hoyo.

-Ahora que lo menciona mi niña, el señor salió de viaje de nuevo.

-Mencionó cuando regresa? –dijo la mujer con poco interés.

-En una semana mi niña –se acercó a la mesa para servirle un poco de leche a la joven mujer.

-Perfecto, una semana de paz y tranquilidad –mencionó bajando la mirada al recordar a cierta persona de mirada ámbar.

-Ocurre algo mi niña –mencionó preocupada- ya tienes tiempo deprimida.

-No es nada nana solamente estoy cansada –comienza a sonar el teléfono y Kaede se aleja para contestarlo.

-Si diga?

-Hola Kaede!

-Niña Sango como está? Busca a mi niña?

-Si me la podrías pasar?

-Si permítame –menciona entregando el teléfono a la azabache.

-Hola Sango como estas? –tratando de sonar alegre.

-Hola Kag como sigues.

-Pues yo…

-Lo lamento no quería recordarte ese incidente.

-No hay problema –lo dice con melancolía.

-Oye, hoy tengo el día libre que te parece si vamos a tomar algo o vamos de compras?

-Está bien –la verdad no quería salir de su casa pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar plantada a su amiga, además hacía casi un mes que no la veía.

-Muy bien, pasaré por ti en una hora –cuelga el teléfono.

Kagome subió al automóvil saludando alegremente a la castaña quien la abrazó sorpresivamente , al parecer las dos tenían muchas cosas de las cuales charlar, le ofreció una sonrisa y puso en marcha el auto, en el trayecto las dos conversaban amenamente, sin embargo de vez en cuando la mirada de la azabache se perdía en las calles que a esta hora se encontraban repletas de gente.

Sango se detuvo por fin en el centro comercial, las dos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a curiosear como lo haría cualquier mujer con dinero, la mañana fue bastante rápida y había saqueado medio centro comercial.

-Que te parece si comemos algo? –mencionó al castaña.

-Si claro!

-Muy bien, hay un restaurante nuevo que acaban de abrir en la ciudad se llama Shichinintai.

-Sabes, ese nombre me suena.

-Pues lo mas seguro es que sea por su dueño recuerdas a Bankotsu?

-Si, fue compañero de Souta y Kohaku en la escuela de administración.

-Exactamente!, el y sus hermanos abrieron ese nuevo restaurante, que te parece?

-Pues vamos y de paso lo saludamos, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo.

Veinticinco minutos después ya se encontraban en la entrada de el restaurante, eran las cinco y media de la tarde y el calor aun se sentía bastante fuerte, la azabache comenzó a mirar a los alrededores inspeccionando a las refinadas personas que entraban y después se observó ella misma para analizar si en realidad estaba presentable como para entrar a un lugar así, ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco por arriba de la rodilla caía naturalmente en el cuerpo de la joven mujer acentuando sus hermosas curvas, iniciaba con unos delgados tirantes en forma halter y terminaba con tres pequeños holanes al final del vestido, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía con naturalidad por su espalda terminando en su cadera con unos hermosos rizos negros solo lo adornaban dos prendedores con perlas de cada lado mientras que Sango lucía otro vestido en color púrpura era de tirantes anchos con un corte imperio por debajo de el busto y caía libremente hasta por arriba de la rodilla, una coleta alta y un lazo violeta adornaban su cabello, una voz masculina la sacó de su auto análisis.

-Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? –mencionó un hombre alto, de tez bronceada con el cabello negro como la noche recogido en una gran trenza, aparentaba unos 25 años.

-Bankotsu?

-Hola que tal Sango, Kagome –se acercó y abrazó a cada una de las mujeres- como han estado? Que las trae por aquí?

-Pues supimos del nuevo restaurante que acabas de abrir –mencionó la castaña.

-Y decidimos visitarlo –terminó por decir Kagome.

-Claro adelante señoritas!

Bankotsu las escoltó hasta una de las mesas privadas, ellas se sentaron y un mesero llegó del lado de ese hombre de ojos azul profundo.

-Ella son unas clientas muy valiosas así que atiendelas como se debe.

-Como diga señor –mencionó el camarero- desean algo de tomar?

-Dos limonadas minerales por favor!

- Enseguida las traigo señorita –mencionó el mesero para después retirarse.

-Siéntense cómodas preciosas –ellas solo asintieron- bueno las dejo por un momento debo revistar las demás mesas.

-No te preocupes –mencionó sonriente Kagome- cuado te desocupes charlamos con más tranquilidad.

-Si, vamos no hagas esperar a tus clientes.

Las chicas sonrieron y observaron como se retiraba aquel hombre, ellas lo conocían puesto que sus hermanos habían estudiado junto a él y era común que se juntaran para cualquier tipo de trabajo, aunque mirándolo bien, el tiempo no había pasado en vano, tenía un cuerpo muy atlético y un porte espectacular, y esa sonrisa que derretía a las mujeres.

Ellas siguieron su plática con naturalidad, ordenaron como entrada unas ensaladas de lechuga fresca rodeada de otros vegetales y tomates cherry bañados con un aderezo italiano, el sazón y toque eras exquisitos, no había duda que el negocio crecería bastante, mientras comían Sango comenzaba con la platica más fuerte del día.

-Y dime Kag, como has estado? –su amiga notó de inmediato la indirecta.

-Bien amiga por que lo preguntas?

-Lo dices enserio? Es que, no hemos hablado desde hace un mes y he estado muy preocupada por ti –bajó la mirada sintiendo culpa- y he estado tan ocupada que nos dejamos de ver mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes Sango, debo reconocer mis errores y el no hablar a tiempo me ocasionó perder a… -guardó silencio.

-A Inuyasha? –su amiga solo asintió.

-Pero sabes? Él me trató como una cualquiera, ni siquiera pude explicarle nada.

-Pero yo trate de hablar con él, tal vez ahora recapacite las cosas y …

-No Sango, -dijo dando un sorbo a la limonada- él fue muy claro, y yo tengo que tener algo de dignidad.

-Pero Kag yo…

-Sabes, ayer vi anuncios amarillistas publicados en el periódico, por suerte ni mis suegros ni mi padre los vieron, sabes lo que podría haber pasado?

-Si, Inuyasha también se molestó al verlos, mencionó que solo eran amarillistas tratando de hundirlo y perjudicarlo –notó como su amiga fruncía el seño y arrugaba una servilleta en su puño.

-Solo eso… -mencionó en un hilo de voz- a ese hombre solo le preocupa eso…

-Kag, yo no quise…

-Será mejor no hablar mas de él, Inuyasha es un tema muerto, que se vaya al diablo, seguramente no debe tardar en revolcarse con cualquier otra modelo.

-Piensa bien lo que dices amiga –fue lo último que dijo para cambiar de tema de nuevo.

En otra parte del restaurante un grupo de compañeros brindaba por el cierre perfecto de ventas para ese ciclo, los tres hombres brindaban con una botella de wishky las buenas noticias que les habían llegado, las ventas habían aumentado un 30 y si seguían así los mercados extranjeros pensarían seriamente en invertir.

A pesar de las buenas noticias un de los presentes no podía centrar su atención por completo a la platica, solamente miraba el vaso que tenía enfrente y recordaba la platica que había tenido la noche anterior con su cuñada, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esas palabras _"Mi hermana nunca había sido tan feliz antes y jamás amó a nadie como a ti creo que fue lo que se dice amor a primera vista"_, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, pero no quería que sus compañeros comenzaran a interrogarlo como solían hacerlo así que la mejor táctica sería fingir.

-Taisho! –se escuchó una voz ronca a su espalda- Inuyasha Taisho! -el hombre se acercó a la mesa- que bueno que has venido!

-Bankotsu –se levanta para abrazar a el recién llegado- recibí tu invitación esta mañana.

-Si, y como recibimos una excelente noticia decidimos celebrar aquí –mencionó el hombre de coleta.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Yakotsu me mencionó algo al respecto, y díganme están disfrutando la velada?

-Si muchas gracias –mencionó el ambarino.

-Bueno en un momento regreso, provecho.

-Gracias –respondieron los tres hombres.

Inuyasha tenía buena relación con la familia Shichinintai puesto que Yakotsu era uno de los diseñadores de la casa de modas, tres de sus hermanos habían estudiado administración y otros tres gastronomía especializándose en diferentes áreas, gracias a esto habían fundado este restaurante. La casa de modas Taisho se había encargado de confeccionar los uniformes de los trabajadores ya que el dueño pedía originalidad y buen gusto.

En otra parte del salón Sango y Kagome charlaban amenamente, Bankotsu se les había unido hacía un rato, hablaron de lo que había sucedido en estos años, él estaba al tanto del matrimonio de Kagome puesto que él mismo había sido testigo de la unión civil, sin embargo nunca aprobó el trato tan ruin que tuvo el Sr. Higurashi con el padre de su actual esposo, trataron todos los temas que conocían a excepción de uno "Inuyasha", ese jamás sería un tema que alguien más debía de conocer.

-Sango, creo que es tiempo de que nos marchemos no crees?

-Si, tienes razón –mencionó tomando su bolso.

-Esperen chicas me gustaría presentarles a alguien, un conocido mío que tal vez pueda ayudarte en el mundo de la moda Kag.

-Adelántate Kag, voy al baño en un momento regreso.

-Está bien.

-Por aquí…

La castaña caminó hacia el tocador y su sorpresa fue masiva cuando se encontró con Miroku fuera de el sanitario de hombres, en seguida una imagen cruzó por su cabeza, ese empresario del cual hablaba Bankotsu era Inuyasha, se olvidó por completo de lo que iba a hacer y antes de que pudiera cruzar alguna palabra con Miroku dio la media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente entre las mesas.

Bankotsu la tomó brazo escoltándola, guiándola a través de las mesas, se adentraron a un área pequeña que era separada por un biombo de madera tallado a mano con figuras de flores occidentales, era un poco mas íntimo y elegante de el lugar en el que ella había estado, la paredes eran de un rojo vivo y los cuadros que colgaban en la pared representaban el Japón antiguo, se quedó fascinada por las esculturas que se levantaban en ese lugar, sonrío simpáticamente a su anfitrión cuando se detuvieron, ella ladeó el rostro para observar el lugar en donde se encontraba la persona que le sería presentada, pero casi le da un paro respiratorio al posar sus ojos en esas dos gemas doradas que brillaban con asombro.

-Kag, te presento al Sr. Inuyasha Taisho, dueño de la casa de modas Taisho, el puede ayudarte con… -se extrañó por la reacción de la mujer.

Sin decir nada ella se soltó del agarre de su compañero, dedicó una mirada de desprecio y de dolor al hombre que tenía en frente y salió apresuradamente del lugar.

-Kagome! –grito la castaña acompañada de Miroku que solo vio salir a su amiga.

El ambarino salió tras ella, a su pasó tumbó a tres meseros y aventó dos sillas que obstruían su paso, salió del restaurante volteando hacia los dos lados y ahí la vio como daba vuelta apresuradamente en la esquina como si huyera del mismo demonio.

En el momento en que vio esas orbes doradas lo único que quiso fue que se la tragara el mismo infierno, no quería sentir la humillación de que le mencionara a Bankotsu que era una cualquiera, agua salada salía de sus ojos y se resbalaba por sus mejillas, como dolía aquella herida, dolía demasiado, no podía negar que en ese momento deseó lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire pero no se rebajaría de nuevo, no para que la tratara como basura.

Sabía que él la seguía desde que salió del restaurante pudo notarlo, trataba de perderlo en cualquier callejón pero era bastante rápido, dobló en el siguiente callejón mirando hacia atrás para verificar si lo había perdido, pero el continuaba siguiéndola, al mirara hacia el frente notó que se había metido en un callejón sin salida, ahora si que estaba perdida.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**HOLA HOLA QUE TAL JEJE PUES AQUÍ ACTUALIZANDO ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA JEJEJE AL PARECER KAG SE QUEDÓ SIN SALIDA, QUE PASARÁ…. PUES ESO SOLO LO SABRAN CUANDO LEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP JEJEJEJE**

**DEJEN SUS REVIWES…**

**MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**SERENA TSUKINO CHIVA, YUIREN3, GOSHI, KATH 505, DANESA-19, SIVIS-INK, KAGOME YUMIKA Y NADJA CHAN…**

**GRACIAS A SU APOYO PUEDO CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD COMENZABA A PREOCUPARME DE QUE NO LE GUSTARA A LAS PERSONAS, LA VERDAD ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR Y MAS ME GUSTA QUE DISFRUTEN CONMIGO MIS HISTORIAS JEJEJ….**

**GRACIAS…**


	9. Te Necesito

**Capítulo 9: Te necesito**

Al notar el muro que bloqueaba el final de aquel callejón trató de regresar sin toparse con esa persona que la había perseguido casi cinco cuadras pero no salió como lo tenía planeado, una mano se aferró a su brazo con fuerza y la estrelló contra la fría pared de concreto que formaba parte de ese angosto lugar, ella forcejeó con esa persona hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, él pudo ver esos enormes ojos chocolate algo enrojecidos y bañados en lágrimas mientras que ella admiraba el dorado intenso que se formaba en los de él.

De un momento a otro ella se sobresaltó al sentir los labios de Inuyasha posándose en los suyos de manera brusca, como si fuera algo que necesitara para sobrevivir, la joven azabache no sabía si era un sueño o el mismo infierno estaba haciéndola sufrir por su comportamiento pero se sentía tan bien, trató de recobrar un poco la cordura que estaba por marcharse de ella, rompió el beso y soltó una sonora bofetada contra la mejilla de el ambarino.

-Que demonios crees que estás haciendo? –mencionó tratando de salir de ese encierro.

-Acaso no te gustó? –dijo de forma seductora.

-Gustarme? Ja! –pero en su mente sabía que le había encantado- quien te crees para sobrepasarte conmigo de esa forma.

-Eres la maldita mujer que deseo y hace incrementar mi lujuria –ella lo observó dolida y ofendida.

-Solo eso… -tragó saliva con dificultad- que me crees? Una puta? Pues no lo soy imbécil –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Por que me esquivas? –dijo presionándola más.

-Acaso debo comportarme de otra forma después… -su voz se cortó, pero después salió de nuevo con más coraje- después de que me trataras como basura?

-Y yo no tenía motivo para hacerlo? –dijo molesto.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar, eres despreciable –comenzó a golpear el fuerte pecho del hombre- así que déjame, no te molestaré nunca más

-No regresaste!

-Crees que podría haberlo hecho! Eres un idiota! Suéltame!

El la zarandeo una vez más, mientras una pesada lluvia se hacia presente haciendo que sus cuerpos se empaparan por completo, el vestido de la joven mujer se pegó a su cuerpo como una segunda piel lo cual encendió al instante los instintos del ambarino, lanzó una mirada de lujuria por todo su cuerpo y posó su mano en una de las delgadas y largas piernas de la mujer subiéndola poco a poco, mientras ella trataba de resistirse a esa caricia tratando de parecer neutral.

Él hizo una mayor presión con su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído para susurrar "Maldita bruja! Que me has hecho?" para comenzar a besarla con frenesí, mordiendo delicadamente el labio inferior de la azabache, quien comenzaba a rendirse a los encantos de Inuyasha, ella permitió el acceso de la lengua de el ambarino para que la explorara tanto como ella lo hacía con él, sabía que lo había prometido, había prometido olvidar a ese maldito hombre pero no podía evitar el inmenso amor que aún sentía por él.

Inuyasha pasó de sus labios a su cuello húmedo lamiéndolo y besándolo hasta que sacó un leve gemido por parte de la mujer, el ambiente cada vez se hacía mas caliente y la humedad que provocaba la lluvia sobre sus cuerpos aumentaba la excitación, él sostenía una de sus piernas en el aire mientras que con la otra comenzaba poco a poco a masajear uno de los senos de la mujer, si no se detenía terminarían haciendo el amor en ese callejón. Trató de decirse a si misma que se detuviera pero no podía cada vez se perdía más en las caricias de ese hombre, hasta que comenzó a escuchar una voz que llamaba su nombre, al parecer era la voz de una mujer, afinó su oído y pudo notar que se trataba de Sango, rompió el beso que en ese momento disfrutaba y se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha acomodando su vestido.

-Esto es una locura –dijo observando a Inuyasha quien estaba en un estado de shock- lo poco que hubo entre nosotros lo destruiste, no creo que haya vuelta atrás –caminó hacia la acerca para encontrarse con su amiga dejando a un confundido Inuyasha.

_**Si es la lluvia de todos los días  
Que ha aumentado su nivel  
Ya la música no tiene el mismo  
Efecto que solía tener.**_

Kagome y Sango subieron al automóvil, ninguna de las dos pronunció una sola palabra, la azabache se encontraba totalmente empapada y su mente estaba exhausta de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, tocó sus labios con la yema de los dedos, aun podía sentir los calidos labios de Inuyasha besándola con pasión, una pasión que deseaba ocultar y olvidar para siempre, las calles ahora estaban algo solitarias y las luces de la ciudad se veían reflejadas por la ventanilla en la cual iba recargada.

El portón de la mansión se abrió dando entrada al lujoso automóvil de la castaña, una vez que se detuvo lanzó una mirada de melancolía a su amiga.

_**Tal vez haya vivido tanto  
En tan poco y tan corto tiempo  
Que no se ni que idioma hablo  
Ni que velas cargo  
Dentro de este entierro.**_

-Segura que estás bien Kag? –mencionó posando una de sus finas manos sobre el regazo de su amiga.

-Si, no te preocupes –mencionó casi en un susurro- solo necesito descansar.

-Kag, yo no…. –trató de dar algún consuelo pero fue interrumpida.

-No te preocupes Sango, solo promete una cosa –miró fijamente los castaños ojos de su amiga- si él llega a preguntar algo, no sabes donde vivo y no me has visto.

-Pero eso es ridículo Kag! No puedes huir de él toda la vida.

-Lo se, pero no deseo verlo de nuevo.

-Mientes! –mencionó exasperada su amiga- no puedes ocultar lo que sientes por él!

-Basta Sango!

-No! Escúchame bien Kagome, no puedes esconderte en una coraza para siempre, donde quedó esa Kagome rebelde que peleaba por lo que quería? –soltó un suspiro de exasperación- definitivo, los dos son igual de obstinados –observó las enormes lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la azabache- Kag, lo siento yo no quería…

-Hasta luego Sango, gracias por traerme

_**Siento que no tengo fuerzas ya  
Para saltar y agarrar y sol  
Y por más que yo intente  
No me escucho ni mi propia voz.**_

Dijo cortadamente saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad para caminar hacia el interior de la mansión, la castaña solo suspiró dolida y arrancó de nuevo el automóvil.

Una vez en su habitación, tiró una a una las prendas mojadas que la cubrían, abrió la llave de la regadera regulando la temperatura. El vapor humeaba en la habitación y las suaves gotas corrían por su cuerpo, "se sentía tan bien" se dijo a si misma para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa al saber que era lo que recordaba, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo concentrándose en el vientre de la joven mujer, aún estaba excitada por el encuentro que había tenido con el ambarino, como hubiera deseado entregarse a él en ese mismo momento, pero en donde quedaría su dignidad? y para colmo su mejor amiga le decía que estaba equivocada, acaso Sango no pensaba en ella, acaso no recordaba como había llorado aquella noche por él, sin embargo tenía razón, aún lo amaba, auque quisiera negarlo amaba a Inuyasha como nunca podría amar a su esposo, sería mejor disculparse con su amiga ya tendría tiempo por la mañana para hacerlo.

_**Ya no se si he vivido diez mil días  
O Un día, diez mil veces  
Y te sumo a mi historia  
Queriendo cambiar las pérdidas  
Por creces.**_

_**Te necesito, te necesito mi amor  
Donde quiera que tu estés  
Me hace falta tu calor  
Te necesito, te necesito mi amor  
Porque eres parte de mí  
Te necesito aquí  
Y es que no se vivir sin ti  
No he aprendido...**_

_**  
**_

Gemía el nombre de su amante mientras la penetraba, una tras otra embestida tratando de saciar esa sed de sexo que amos poseían, con una mano él la tomaba por la cintura y la otra estirando su largo cabello negro.

-Te gusta perra? –mencionó el hombre.

-Ha! Si dame más –gritaba ella.

-Ha! Kagome! –mencionó con voz ronca.

Con un grito los dos terminaron, ella sintiendo el líquido caliente que comenzaba a inundarla y él descargando su deseo reprimido en los últimos meses, salió de su interior y se tumbó a su lado encendiendo un cigarrillo como señal de descanso, por su parte la mujer se sentó en la cama con una cara de repulsión y enfado.

-Que te pasa –dijo el hombre tratando de acariciar la blanquecina espalda de la mujer.

-No lo adivinas –mencionó con sarcasmo- porque demonios tienes que llamarme como tu esposa?

-A! es eso… -mencionó sin interés mirando el humo del cigarro- sabes que esa maldita no me deja tocarla y mientras más lo impide más la deseo.

-Entonces soy tu consuelo?

-Siempre lo has sido querida –dijo tomando su mentón- desde que financié tu carrera y te convertiste en mi amante –ella enrojeció de coraje.

-Claro! Como con tu querida esposa no te funcionó la misma estrategia –apretó los puños arrugando las sábanas- Me largo!

-Que no se te olvide Tsubaki tu me perteneces –ella solo lanzó una mirada de despreció y se dirigió al baño.

Últimamente había buscado a la castaña por toda la empresa, ella era la única que podía decirle algún dato de esa mujer, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el último encuentro con la azabache y o tenía ninguna pista acerca de ella, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la famosa butique que administraba, y por desgracias su hermanito había decidió llevarse a su mujer para pasear en un crucero por tres semanas, así que sus opciones se reducían a Sango.

No sabía si en realidad la odiaba tanto como decía hacerlo, ya que se encontraba desesperado por saber algún dato de ella, de pronto recordó esa imagen que hizo que los celos lo carcomieran por dentro, la había visto por la noche, cuando ese hombre se acercó para rodear su cintura y besarla juró que lo mataría si algún día se lo encontraba.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Para Inuyasha era un domingo como cualquier otro, Miroku, bebía algunas cervezas con él mientras se relajaban con un partido de fútbol americano, el intermedio empezaba y el ambarino de dirigió a la cocina para servir más botana mientras su amigo comenzaba a cambiar el canal de televisión deteniéndose en una entrevista que le hacían a Hoyo Mitsubiki acerca de exportaciones comerciales hacia Estados Unidos, a su lado se encontraba la joven mujer azabache vestida con un hermoso traje sastre en color beige que hacía juego con el collar y los pendientes de perlas que llevaba, su cabello se recogía en un moño sofisticado dejando caer algunos cabellos que la hacían lucir mas bella, no se dio cuenta cuando llegó el ambarino pero lo que si podía notar era la furia que se apreciaba en esas orbes doradas con tonos casi rojizos que representaban la ira de este.**_

_**-Tengo planeado hacer un viaje a los Estados Unidos para afianzar nuestras alianzas –mencionó Hoyo.**_

_**-Y viajará solo?**_

_**-Desde luego, mi esposa tiene sus ocupaciones en el país, usted sabe que es una famosa diseñadora.**_

_**-Y modelo también –mencionó la entrevistadora.**_

_**-No! –dijo casi en un grito- eso fue antes –desconcertando a la mujer prefirió cambiar el tema.**_

_**-Entonces todo va muy bien en Mitsubiki Co. –mencionaba la presentadora- y ya hay planes para que un pequeño heredero se una a la familia –extendió el micrófono hacia el hombre.**_

_**-Claro –mencionó el hombre- mi esposa y yo –dijo tomándola de la cintura lo cual hizo explotar la ira de el ambarino- estamos pensando encargar familia para este año –dio un ligero beso en los labios de la azabache cuando esta lo miró con desconcierto. **_

_**-Cambia el maldito canal! –gritó exasperado**_

_**-Lo siento no creí que te afectara tanto –mencionó Miroku regresando al partido que ya había comenzado.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Que si le había afectado, claro que le había afectado deseaba retorcerle el cuello a ese hombre por atreverse a tocar a Kagome, ella se veía tan seca y fría, parecía como si estuviera muerta, a pesar del buen disfraz que usaba, él sabía que bajo esa sonrisa se escondía una Kagome que estaba a punto de desplomarse, casi pudo imaginarse lo que pensó cuando ese mal nacido mencionó que tendrían familia, lo dedujo con solo ver su rostro, pero que podía hacer al respecto, ella era su esposa y como tal debía engendra a la familia de ese maldito.

Por fin la divisó a mitad de pasillo, jugueteaba con Miroku como de costumbre, era la hora de la comida así que lo más lógico era que se dirigieran al comedor de la empresa, los siguió y se sentó con ellos en la mesa, la verdad el personal estaba sorprendido que el director de la casa de modas comiera en el comedor de empleados, por lo general él regresaba a su casa a comer y después de descansar un rato volvía a las tareas de la empresa, tratando de ignorar a los demás empleados se concentró es sus compañeros, no habló hasta que Miroku se levantó para ir a recoger los platillos a la barra.

-Sango –dijo con voz ronca y suave- yo quería saber si tu…

-Lo siento Inuyasha, no puedo decírtelo –el hombre se sorprendió y bajó la mirada.

-Ya veo, ella te lo prohibió? –la mujer solo asintió- pero necesito verla.

-Para que?, de que serviría.

-Sabes si ella siente algo por mi? –la castaña suspiró.

-Yo ya no se nada –desvió la mirada- ella cada vez se esconde más del mundo, ella no era así.

-Fue por mi culpa? –en ese momento llegó Miroku.

-En parte –lo miró a los ojos- y tú Inuyasha, dime sientes algo por ella?

-No lo se! –bajó de nuevo la mirada.

-Entonces no tiene caso que me sigas preguntando –tomó el plato que había en la charola, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida.

-Por que no le dijiste? –dijo el hombre de coleta.

-Decirle que?

-Que estas enamorado de Kagome!

-Fhe! Pero que demonios dices…

-Vamos no te hagas amigo, pude notarlo ayer por como mirabas la pantalla.

-Fhe! Sabes! No tiene caso hablar con ustedes –se levantó molesto atrayendo las miradas del lugar –que es lo que ven? –mencionó para luego salir de la cafetería.

Conducía su auto por las transitadas calles de Tokio, en parte se sentía frustrado por que nadie quería comentarle nada acerca de Kagome, pero que demonios querías? Que el afirmara que se había enamorado de la azabache desde el primer momento que la había visto, soltó una maldición y luego apretó el volante cuando se detuvo en un alto, a quien quería engañar, no podía mentirse a si mismo aunque lo deseara, desde el instante en que la vio en casa de su hermano lo había vuelto loco, no solo era lujuria y pasión como con sus otras conquistas, algo lo había hecho sentir que sin ella su vida se acabaría.

El semáforo cambio y él hizo andar el carro, recordó las cosas que le había gritado cuando Tsubaki le confesó todo, en esos momentos sintió rabia y enojo, el solo hecho de pensar que su cuerpo le pertenecía a otro lo volvía loco, se dejó llevar por los celos pero también sufrió y lloró amargamente cuando la supo perdida. Sin embargo algo le decía que la confesión de Kikio lo había tranquilizado un poco, detuvo el auto en la acerca y descendió del auto, necesitaba caminar y meditar un rato.

El atardecer caía lentamente y los matices rosados y rojizos comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, después de la discusión que había tenido decidió salir a caminar un poco para aclarar sus ideas, el hueco que había en su corazón se hacía cada vez más hondo, no era suficiente castigo el tener que estar casada con ese hombre, sino que ahora quería que tuvieran familia…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Discutían como era costumbre, últimamente las peleas eran mas frecuentes, había regresado hace tres días y ya debía partir de nuevo, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se largara de nuevo lo que la preocupaba era el tema de discusión que rondaba constantemente en su cabeza, todo comenzó cuando a Hoyo se le ocurrió decir "cuando regrese de Estados Unidos planearemos encargar familia", eso le había caído como balde de agua fría, so podían tener familia sin que hubiera sexo y eso no pensaba permitirlo.**_

_**-No! **_

_**-Que has dicho –ella lo miró desafiante-**_

_**-Que no quiero! **_

_**-Pues tendrás que hacerlo querida –dijo tomándola bruscamente del brazo- la gente comienza a murmurar acerca de nuestro matrimonio.**_

_**-Me importa un comino!**_

_**-Mi padre me lo pregunta constantemente –dijo exasperado.**_

_**-Al diablo con tu padre! No pienso tener un hijo contigo, si deseas que se acaben los rumores tendrás que adoptar –grito encerrándose en el baño.**_

_**-Maldita sea! –rugió- en dos meses consumaremos este matrimonio, de eso no hay duda alguna –tomo su maleta y salió enfurecido azotando todas las puertas.**_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

No! Ella no quería eso, no con él, todo era culpa de su suegro que insistía constantemente, se abrazaba a ella misma al tratar de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, últimamente se sentía tan sola y tan vacía, quería sentir que alguien la apoyaba, la quería y la abrazaba, pero más que nada deseaba que ese alguien fuera el ojidorado que tanto extrañaba.

_**Y me encuentro así perdida  
Como una aguja en un pajar  
Como arenas movedizas  
Me sumerjo  
Entre mi soledad**_

Caminó por el parque y a unos cuantos metros divisó un hermoso puente que cruzaba un lago el cual en estos momentos se veía hermoso en ese tono anaranjado que le hacía recordar algunas cosas, se acercó poco a poco a paso lento, levantó la mirada y se detuvo de inmediato al encontrarse con dos gemas doradas que hacían juego perfecto con el agua y que veían hacia donde se encontraba ella "Inuyasha" fue lo único que salió de su garganta, sus ojos se tornaron melancólicos y comenzó a avanzar al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

_**Ya no se si he vivido  
Diez mil días  
O un día diez mil veces  
Y te sumo a mi historia  
Queriendo cambiar las  
Pérdidas por creces.  
**_

Ahora estaban uno frente al otro a escasos centímetros, el buscó su mirada que parecía escondida en esos momentos sin pronunciar una sola palabra solo la tomó de la cintura y se acercó a su rostro hasta la altura de sus labios primero los rozó para tener una aprobación por parte de la joven mujer, ella cerró sus hermosos ojos chocolate dejando escapar una lágrima y lo besó con ternura acomodando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y ahí estaban los dos en medio de ese hermoso atardecer besándose pensando en que es algo que necesitan y es torturante y asfixiante si no lo hacen, el beso comenzó a hacerse más apasionado, él la estrechó más hacia su cuerpo para saber que no era una ilusión y ella solo suspiraba mientras una lágrima cristalina rodaba por su mejilla y moría al caer en la fría madera de aquel puente.

_**Te necesito, te necesito mi amor  
Donde quiera que tu estés  
Me hace falta tu calor  
Te necesito, te necesito mi amor  
Porque eres parte de mí  
Te necesito aquí  
Y es que no se vivir sin ti  
No he aprendido...**_

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**HOLA HOLA QUE TAL JEJE PUES AQUÍ ACTUALIZANDO ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA QUE HERMOSO VERDAD, HAY PERO QUE LINDO HA ACABADO ESTE CAP SI KE SI!, POR CIERTO LA CANCIÓN DE TE NECESITO DE SHAKIRA LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA BAJEN Y LA ESCUCHEN MENTRAS LEEN EL CAP.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIWES PORFIS Y DIGANME SINCERAMENTE QUE TAL LES PARECE LA HIST? …**

**MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**SERENA TSUKINO CHIVA, YUIREN3, GOSHI, KATH 505, DANESA-19, SIVIS-INK, LIS-SAMA**,** KAGOME YUMIKA Y NADJA CHAN Y A LAS DEMÁS QUE PASEN POR MI MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA…**

**GRACIAS A SU APOYO PUEDO CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD COMENZABA A PREOCUPARME DE QUE NO LE GUSTARA A LAS PERSONAS, LA VERDAD ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR Y MAS ME GUSTA QUE DISFRUTEN CONMIGO MIS HISTORIAS JEJEJ….**

**GRACIAS…**

**P.D. EN EL PROX CAP PASARÁ ALGO MUY EMOCIONANTE PARA TODAS LAS AMANTES DEL LEMON JEJEJEJEJE……**


	10. Infielmente Tuya

**Capítulo 10: Infielmente tuya**

Los dos se separaron poco a poco en busca del preciado aire que les hacía falta, él la miraba serena y tranquilamente mientras ella mostraba aquel dolor y la melancolía que llevaba dentro, era hora de quitarse esa mascara tras la cual se había escondido, Sango tenía razón amaba a ese hombre mas que a nada en el mundo.

-Kagome –él rompió el silencio, ella lo miró a los ojos- yo…

-Inuyasha –lo interrumpió- yo necesito que aclaremos todo –el solo asintió.

-Sabes, te he extrañado –mencionó acariciando la mejilla de la joven mientras ella solo lo miraba con dolor.

-Por favor no digas eso, no lo hagas si no lo sientes –el abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pero.. –ella trató de interrumpirlo, pero esta vez no la dejó- déjame terminar por favor, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, y que te traté de la peor forma que puede existir, pero debes comprender como me sentí en esos momentos, me sentí tan engañado, pensé que solo lo habías hecho para retomar tu carrera o algo así, lo siento, en verdad lo siento –acarició una vez mas su rostro- y lo que mas me dolía era el hecho de perderte porque… -sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta- porque yo…

-No lo digas Inuyasha! –el se sorprendió- no por favor! Harías todo más difícil.

-Pero necesito hacerlo –la abrazó posesivamente de la cintura- no te dejaré ir de nuevo! –ella comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Quiero dejarte algo en claro, yo jamás jugué contigo, trate de decirlo tantas veces pero, no podía, simplemente no podía.

-Kagome, -dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre las manos- me tienes loco, yo… me he enamorado de ti, no puedo dejarte –ella lo miró a los ojos y de nuevo el llanto se hizo presente.

-No! No lo digas! No por favor!

-Acaso tu no sientes lo mismo? –dijo en tono triste.

-Inuyasha yo te amo! Te amo de una forma en la cual jamás podré amar a mi esposo, pero, estoy casada y en estos momentos el divorcio no es una opción viable y además… además…

-Lo se! Ese maldito! Pero no! No lo permitiré Kagome, y menos ahora que se que sientes lo mismo, no puedo!

En esos momentos Kagome reaccionó, acaso él había dicho que sentía lo mismo, entonces no la odiaba, y bueno él la había humillado bastante pero le importaba poco ahora que sabía que el también la quería, su mente comenzó a pensar de manera acelerada, si no podía estar con el hombre que amaba ante los ojos de la sociedad, entonces lo haría a escondidas, y no le importaba si el infierno se volcara sobre ella por cometer ese pecado.

De pronto sintió como Inuyasha la tomaba con más fuerza por la cintura y comenzaba a besarla de manera tierna y dulce, cerró sus ojos poco a poco y se dejó llevar por ese momento, le encantaba sentir sus besos calientes sobre sus labios, y esa forma tan experta de dar suaves masajes con su lengua la volvían loca, al separarse en busca del preciado aire que les faltaba el ambarino repartió varios besitos sobre toda la cara de la pelinegra y la miró a los ojos con adoración.

-Ven conmigo –mencionó tomándola de la mano.

Inuyasha arrancó el automóvil, la noche ya había caído y él llevaba la mirada puesta en el frente observando como las luces de la ciudad iban encendiéndose, observó de reojo a la joven que iba a su lado, se veía tan hermosa aunque aun sentía que algo le ocurría.

-Te gustaría cenar conmigo? –preguntó de pronto.

-Claro –la joven sonrió y volvió la mirada a la calle.

La enorme puerta de forja negra se abrió para dar paso a aquel auto, avanzó por amplios jardines y se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión, la puerta principal se abrió y apareció un anciano, al parecer el mayordomo de aquella mansión, Inuyasha ayudó a la joven a bajar del auto y la sujetó del brazo hasta el interior de la mansión.

-Bienvenido amo – hizo una reverencia frente a Inuyasha.

-Myoga, -mencionó tomando la mano de la pelinegra- ella es Kagome Higurashi, el día de hoy cenaremos aquí.

-Oh! Bienvenida señorita, es un placer conocerla, parece usted un ángel –ella se sonrojó al instante- iré a informar a los cocineros, les avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

-Gracias Myoga –dijo finalmente Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba algo impresionada, el salón principal era amplio, tenía una lujosa sala para recibir visitar en colores cremas el olor a caoba de las mesas se sentía por toda la habitación y había algunas valiosas pinturas en las paredes, en el centro una gran escalera que en su centro se dividía en dos para subir a cada extremo de la planta alta, varias puertas más adornaban la habitación y hacia la derecha un largo pasillo el cual conducía al comedor, ella estaba asombrada por la elegancia en la cual vivía aquel hombre, ni siquiera ella vivía entre tanto lujo.

-Impresionada? –sintió la voz varonil detrás de ella.

-Es precioso este lugar, no parece real –el sonrió.

-Esta fue una de las casas que mi padre compró cuando la empresa comenzó a dar buen fruto, mi madre se encargo de decorarlas y hacerlas cómodas –mencionó tomándola de la cintura.

-Kikio me ha dicho que ella es una mujer muy hermosa –volteó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, bastante hermosa, algún día la conocerás.

Se acerco a su rostro y rozó sus labios notando que ella cerraba inocentemente los ojos para recibir sus cálidos besos, esto hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa tanto que sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho, se relamió los labios y la beso haciendo que ella gimiera solamente al sentir el contacto de sus bocas, el beso era húmedo y cada vez el ambiente se hacía más caliente, Inuyasha la guió hasta el sofá y la ayudó a sentarse sin separarse aún de sus labios, sentía que era un adicto a ellos, rozó la pierna de la joven con su mano y la sintió temblar al tacto, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, pero de pronto una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-Señor, la cena está lista – mencionó el anciano.

Inuyasha tuvo deseos de fulminarlo con la mirada en ese instante y ella había enrojecido hasta la punta de sus cabellos, se sentía caliente y avergonzada de que la encontraran de aquella forma, tomó la mano de el hombre y lo siguió por el pasillo alumbrado con hermosos candelabros bañados en oro hasta llegar a el comedor en donde había una mesa en caoba grabada con elegancia, ocho lugares en la mesa y dos montados solamente para ellos, en el centro de la mesa había un hermoso arreglo floral que desprendía su aroma por toda la habitación, Inuyasha la ayudó a sentarse con sumo cuidado y él hizo lo mismo, mientras que algunas de las sirvientas traían en bandejas salmón a las hierbas y una crema de berenjenas la cual era la especialidad de la cocinera, bandejas de pan humeante fueron depositadas en la mesa y dos copas con champagne, la comida estaba simplemente deliciosa y los dos se lanzaban miradas cómplices a lo largo de la cena, las criadas entraban y salían con bandejas, ellos conversaban y se reían de forma amena, sin embargo la mano de Inuyasha siempre rozaba con la de ella y en cualquier momento en el cual se encontraban solos robaba besos fugaces de los labios de la joven.

Una de las sirvientas entró por última vez para recoger el tazón que aún contenía restos de sopa, mientras que Inuyasha posó una de sus manos en la pierna de la joven, lo cual la hizo dar un pequeño gritito haciendo que el tazón se derramara sobre su vestido.

-Oh! Disculpe señorita no fue mi intención! –mencionó preocupada la joven criada.

-No, no se preocupe fue un accidente –Inuyasha trataba de aguantar la risa y observó que Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Señor discúlpeme por favor!

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente! –mencionó levantándose- llevaré a la señorita a que se aseé, quiero que su ropa esté limpia para entonces.

-Si señor –murmuró la joven saliendo apresuradamente de ahí.

-No era necesario –acotó la pelinegra- además fue tu culpa!

-Pero porque? – la cuestionó sonriendo de manera despreocupada.

-No finjas Inuyasha! Por lo que hiciste!

-No lo recuerdo!

-Que? Pero si tu…!! –tomó aire y mejor cambió el tema- donde puedo asearme?

- Ella te llevará – le dijo a una joven criada que iba entrando al comedor- dale tus ropas para que las limpie.

Siguió a la joven a lo largo de aquel corredor en donde al parecer solo había habitaciones, se detuvieron en una puerta enorme al fina del corredor y entró, la habitación era bastante masculina, las paredes en tonos azul plumbago había un ventanal enorme el cual llevaba hacia un gran balcón, por un lado un enorme ropero de caoba y un escritorio ordenado de la mejor manera la enorme cama que había en la habitación era cubierta por colchonetas y sábanas en azul marino, cuando Kagome tocó aquella suavidad tuvo pensamientos en realidad pecaminosos y trató de borrarlo de inmediato, el suave sonido del agua llegó a sus oídos y luego observó a la joven que aún se encontraba en la puerta.

-Señorita necesito su vestido.

-A si claro

Mencionó desabrochándolo y entregándoselo a la joven quien hizo una reverencia y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, ella se quedó aún en el centro y cerró los ojos aspirando aquel perfume que se impregnaba en todo el cuarto, era tan fresco y varonil, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño dejando emparejada la puerta ya que se encontraba sola se adentró en la regadera y sintió gran placer cuando el agua caliente chocó con su cuerpo, era una sensación exquisita, un pensamiento voló de nuevo a su cabeza y se ruborizó tanto que sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua la relajara por completo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha entro en la habitación y pudo notar el vapor que salía desde el cuarto de baño, en instantes su cuerpo comenzó a responder a la excitación que sentía, abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio la figura desnuda a través del cristal, la mujer se veía tan relajada y el ver como masajeaba su cuerpo al retirar el exceso de jabón que la cubría, una caliente idea cruzó por su mente y trató de ignorarla y salir inmediatamente de ahí, pero al escuchar que ella susurraba su nombre la razón se fue y decidió hacerlo.

Estaba retirando los últimos excesos de jabón de su piel, y sintió la necesidad de decir el nombre de el hombre que la tenía loca, como le gustaría… pensaba y pensaba hasta que sintió que alguien la tomo desde atrás y puso una mano en su boca y otra en sus cintura, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y trató de gritar.

-Shh preciosa

Fue lo único que escuchó de aquella voz tan varonil que la llamaba, comenzó a besar su cuello, su oído susurrando un sensual "te deseo", ella sentía que las piernas comenzaban a debilitarse y que en cualquier momento podría caer, sintió las manos de Inuyasha en sus senos haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran al contacto sus manos empiezan a acariciar todo el cuerpo calido y mojado de la azabache, su cabello obstruía los labios al besarla pero sin llegar a ser algo que le incomode, el ambarino acaricia sus pernas con delicadeza y levanta una de ella la cual se encuentra de inmediato rozando con el miembro duro de Inuyasha, a los cual solo ahoga un grito y se sobresalta, ya una vez lo había visto desnudo pero no podía evitar sentirse tan nerviosa, Inuyasha se percata de esto y la baja despacio sin dejar de acariciarla, aprieta sensualmente sus glúteos y luego sube su mano por la espalda con cuidado.

Kagome se encontraba bastante excitada la verdad sentía que estaba fuera de si misma, era tan extraño, pero se sentía sensual y atractiva y sabía que Inuyasha la deseaba y ella lo deseaba a él , entonces para que hacerse la mujer tímida cuando los dos podían disfrutar, abrió la puerta de cristal y salió con el sin dejar de besarlo hasta que el aire se hizo escaso, una mirada y un brillo en sus ojos llenos de deseo la obligo a empujarlo hasta la cama y ahí tumbarlo empapando aquellas sabanas azules, él se sorprendió de inmediato pero esto lo excitó mas.

Ella lo miró completamente desnudo a su merced pidiendo a gritos atención de su parte, se acercó de manera sensual y comenzó a besar su pecho, sus brazos y luego mucho más abajo, llegando hasta el lugar mas sensible del cuerpo del ambarino, esto hizo que Inuyasha lanzara un ronco gemido de placer al sentir lo cálidos labios de la joven en aquel lugar, sentía que explotaría si ella seguía complaciéndolo de aquella manera, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba recostada y gimiendo sin cesar al sentir como los labios de aquel hombre la tomaban en aquel lugar, sentía como la húmeda lengua de aquel hombre se adentraba en ella, el placer era enorme y de pronto sintió como lograba tocar el cielo al sentir una gran explosión dentro de ella liberándose, casi gritando el nombre de Inuyasha.

Ya no podía más contra aquel deseo, subió hasta su rostro y besó sus labios hinchados y rojos de tantos besos, observó sus mejillas sonrojadas y algunas perlas de sudor en su frente, ella sabía que ya venía el momento, también lo deseaba, quería sentirlo y hacerse una con él.

Inuyasha se posó sobre Kagome y separó sus piernas con la de él, tanteó la entrada que lo esperaba húmeda y caliente y comenzó a adentrarse con lentitud, sintiendo el exquisito placer de la estrechez de la joven hasta que sintió una barrera y escuchó un leve quejido de la joven, trató de retirarse pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No! Así debe ser.

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y prosiguió hasta pasar aquella barrera la cual por fin se rompió haciendo que Kagome lanzara un pequeño grito, el esperó hasta que se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro, después comenzó a bombera con movimientos suaves y lentos hasta que se volvieron rápidos y feroces, Kagome gemía y gritaba el nombre de Inuyasha sin parar, y el al igual gemía del placer que sentía la estar a su lado.

-Inuyasha!

-Kag.. Kagome –decía entrecortado el ambarino- dime que me amas…

-Te amo Inuyasha, solo a ti…

-Eres mía Kagome! Solo mía!

-Si mi amor! Solo tuya! Infielmente tuya!

Al decir esto sintió como él se derramaba dentro de su vientre y ella experimentaba un orgasmo mucho mas fuerte del que ya había tenido, besó sus labios y se recostó a su lado abrazándola y susurrando un "Te Amo"

Inuyasha se encontraba aun sorprendido, ella era suya, solo suya porque era virgen, solo el era el dueño de su cuerpo, la miró a sus hermosos ojos chocolate los cuales se veían cansados y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo y mencionó un "Te amo Inuyasha, soy tuya, solo tuya".

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**HOLA HOLA QUE TAL YA SE QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES DESEAN ASESINARME LO SE LO SE! Y NO LAS CULPO, YO MISMA ME ASESINARÍA POR TENER EN SUSPENSO TOOOOOOODOD ESTE TIEMPO, LO SIENTO ENSERIO, HABÍA ESTADO BASTANTE OCUPDA Y DEPRIMIDA POR LO CUAL NO ME LLEGABA LA INSPIRACIÓN QUE NECESITABA PARA CONTINUAR ESTA BELLA HISTORIA Y COMO SE LOS PROMETÍ AKI LLEGÓ EL SUPER LEMON… AUNKE JEJEJ AHÍ DISCULPARAN ESPERO LES AGRADE JEJE**

**LES PIDO UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS ENSERIO, CREANME QUE ESPERO TRAER MUY PRONTO LA SIGUIENTE CONTI… **

**LES SUPLICO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS, Y PUES REGAÑOS SI KIEREN POR TARDARME TANTO, PERO TRATARÉ DE COMPENSARLAS ENSERIO…. SORRY……….**

**DEJEN SUS REVIWES PORFIS Y DIGANME SINCERAMENTE QUE TAL LES PARECE LA HIST? …**

**MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**SERENA TSUKINO CHIVA, YUIREN3, GOSHI, KATH 505, DANESA-19, SIVIS-INK, LIS-SAMA**,** KAGOME YUMIKA Y NADJA CHAN Y A LAS DEMÁS QUE PASEN POR MI MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA…**

**GRACIAS A SU APOYO PUEDO CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD COMENZABA A PREOCUPARME DE QUE NO LE GUSTARA A LAS PERSONAS, LA VERDAD ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR Y MAS ME GUSTA QUE DISFRUTEN CONMIGO MIS HISTORIAS JEJEJ….**

**GRACIAS…**

**THEGIRLWHOSTOLETHESTARS (LADYDARKANGEL)**


	11. Trabajar Contigo

**Capítulo11: Trabajar contigo**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana pegando directamente con blanquecino rostro de una azabache profundamente dormida, a su lado se encontraba un ojidorado despierto admirando dicho cuerpo a su lado, ahora confirmaba lo que Kikio le había dicho, esa mujer jamás había amado en su vida y el sufrimiento en el que tenía que vivir era demasiado grande, como poder soportar que su propio padre la vendiera, frunció el ceño y cerro los puños con coraje, como podía ser tan cobarde para llegar a ese acuerdo y más aún avergonzarse de su hija simplemente porque decidió no seguir los pasos de sus hermanos, con razón Kikio le ocultaba toda la verdad a su hermana. Pero ahora él estaba ahí para protegerla y que sintiera el amor y la seguridad que le brindaba, y por Kami! Juraba que jamás se iba a dar por vencido hasta librar a Kagome de ese falso matrimonio.

-Buenos días! –esa dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo sonreír de manera tierna.

-Hola preciosa, como estás?

-Pues… -mencionó haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho del hombre- podría estar mejor.

Inuyasha comprendió al instante a lo que se refería, la acercó a su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a besar su cuello, saboreando después la dulzura de sus labios los cuales respondían con la misma intensidad, como aquella vez que se encerraron en el baño de sus hermanos.

Kagome gimió cuando los sintió entrar en ella, se sentía tan llena y tan feliz de esa manera, conocer a Inuyasha era lo mejor que le había pasado y ahora ella le pertenecía solo a él, nadie podría borrar aquella huella de sus besos que le quemaba la piel.

El ojidorado dio un ronco gemido al derramarse en su interior a lo cual ella solo pudo mencionar un "Inuyasha" sintiendo que de nuevo se perdía en el mar infinito de sus besos y caricias.

Los dos se encaminaron al cuarto de baño, el la llevaba en brazos esparciendo pequeños besitos por sus ojos, sus labios y su nariz al entrar en él cerró la puerta con el pie y continuaron su juego de amor bajo las gotas y el vapor sofocante que los rodeaba.

-Kagome! No te creo!!!! –gritaba emocionada una castaña.

-Sango por favor baja la voz! –le decía revolviendo por última vez su taza de café.

-Pero, esque no puedo creer lo que hiciste –decía con una cara pícara- sin embargo, sabes –tomo de la mano a su amiga y le sonrío de la manera más sincera- estoy feliz por los dos, porque se que se aman.

-Si Sango, aunque es difícil que tengamos que escondernos de todo para querernos.

-Y que vas a hacer con tu esposo.

-Bien sabes que yo no siento nada por él y jamás lo haré, ese matrimonio fue arreglado no hay amor de por medio –mencionaba algo resentida- al menos no de mi parte.

-Y que harás con lo que te dijo antes del viaje? –Kagome sintió que el color se le iba.

-Pues yo… -comienza a sonar el móvil de la azabache, al sacarlo de su bolso se sorprende al ver el número registrado- _Houyo? que ocurre?_

-_En donde estás Kagome? Hemos estado muertos de la desesperación –ella palideció y comenzó a sudar frío al escuchar la voz de su esposo del otro lado de la línea._

_-Pues yo… yo… -trató de pensar lo más rápido que pudo pero las ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza, hasta que se topó con la mirada de la castaña y habló- yo estoy con Sango –observó que su amiga hacía una mueca- si, pasé la noche en su casa._

_-Porqué?_

_-Pues… porque estábamos sacando balances y cuentas de la boutique, todo ha estado muy atrasado –se quedó pensando un momento- espera, tu que haces en Japón?_

_-Pues, hablé a la casa y Kaede me dijo que no habías llegado a dormir, me preocupé y tomé el primer vuelo –la azabache tragó angustiosamente._

_-Bueno, creo que te veo por la noche._

_-Claro mi amor, te espero._

_-Adiós _–colgó el teléfono y tragó una gran bocanada de aire, Sango la miraba expectante.

-Y? que pasó? –mencionó ansiosa su amiga.

-Houyo volvió… -mencionó un poco desorientada.

-Si eso ya lo se, lo escuché, pero porque lo hizo?

-Kaede le informó que no había pasado la noche en casa y regresó.

-Creo que por el momento no podrás estar con Inuyasha –observó su reloj- debo volver a la oficina, me acompañas? –su amiga solo asintió, aún pensando en el amplio cuestionario que le haría su nana, porque no se tragaría ese cuentito de que estaba en casa de su amiga.

Ambas mujeres echaban un vistazo a las telas importadas que habían llegado para la fabricación de vestidos de noche, Sango le había pedido unas cuantas opiniones a su amiga ya que conocía más acerca de tendencias actuales y las posibles combinaciones que podrían hacerse en la confección, un muy alegre Miroku había entrado saludando a las mujeres y alegrándose de que la azabache los visitara en la compañía.

-Y dime Kagome piensas volver?

-Siento decepcionarte Miroku pero no puedo hacerlo…

-Pero porque?

-No seas entrometido Miroku! –mencionó la castaña- mejor haz algo de provecho y acompáñame a los talleres de confección por favor! –volteó con su amiga- ya regreso Kag.

-Si claro

Se quedó sola en aquella oficina y de pronto una fugaz idea cruzo por su mente, salió y caminó por el amplio pasillo, al fondo como se lo esperaba diversos cubículos y al fondo el ascensor que la llevaría hasta su oficina, presionó el botón y deseó que no estuviera muy ocupado, salió y su secretaria al instante paso su mirada inquisitiva sobre ella, eso la molestó demasiado, porque la miraba de forma tan fría y… aja! Al parecer esa jovencita de tan solo escasos dieciocho años estaba enamorada de su jefe y se sentía celosa de ella, vaya que ese hombre tenía seguidoras, se acercó mientras veía que la joven levantaba el teléfono para avisar a su jefe, pero ella fue mas rápida y colgó el teléfono.

-Quiero que sea sorpresa

Mencionó la mujer esbozando una sonrisa y notando la mirada fulminante de la joven. Abrió la puerta lentamente, el estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo y firmando algunos documentos, al parecer pensó que Miroku había entrado en la oficina puesto que no levantó la vista y solo comenzó a hablar.

-Miroku, necesito que aceleres la producción de diseños de noche, y necesitamos organizar el próximo evento, lo mejor sería que fuera en un lugar tropical, así que investiga los posibles candidatos y…. –Kagome se había mareado tan solo de escucharlo.

-Creo que en estos momentos se están encargando de la producción –Inuyasha se sorprendió y levantó la mirada al reconocer esa voz- y pues un lugar perfecto para el próximo evento podría ser en el caribe, se que es bastante retirado pero no hay un mejor lugar tropical que ese, y si piensas que ese será el tema principal de la colección, ampliamente te recomiendo que sea ahí .

-Kagome! Pero que haces aquí?

-Acompañé a Sango un momento, ella se fue y decidí hacerte una visita

El se levantó apresuradamente, la tomó de la cintura y posó sus labios en aquellos dulces y carnosos que tenía frente a él, ella inmediatamente cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar por Inuyasha, que bien se sentía estar en sus brazos y sentir todo ese amor que le demostraba, a pesar de las peleas que tuvieron en un principio, pero a veces se necesitan vencer obstáculos para alcanzar el premio final, se desprendió de ella admirando los labios carmesí intenso que lo tentaban de nuevo, pero antes de que pusiera besarla de nuevo ella lo interrumpió.

-Inuyasha, Houyo ha vuelto inesperadamente –el ceño del hombre se frunció y soltó una leve maldición- creo que no podré verte tan seguido como lo esperaba –bajó la mirada con melancolía.

-Pero, podemos solucionarlo de alguna manera –mencionó frotando ambos bazos de la pelinegra- ya se si volvieras a trabajar en la empresa podríamos vernos más seguido –acotó esperanzado.

-No, no puedo volver como modelo, aunque es mi pasión, no puedo hacerlo –apretó los puños y maldijo una y mil veces a su esposo.

-Entonces –tomó el rostro de la mujer y la obligó a mirarlo- regresaras como Coordinadora de Modas y Eventos.

-Que? Pero ese puesto ni siquiera existe!

-Pues yo acabo de crearlo solo para ti, anda di que si –susurró acercándose a su oído y mordisqueándolo sensualmente- así podremos estar más tiempo juntos.

-Yo… -las caricias que le daba Inuyasha comenzaban a adormecerla y sedarla- está bien, yo… acepto.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo le iba a comentar a su esposo acerca de su nuevo empleo, había tratado de resistirse pero ella también deseaba estar más cerca de Inuyasha, las mentiras estaban haciéndose más comunes en su vida.

Entro y cerró la puerta tras ella, sin notar que algunas personas la esperaban impaciente, al voltearse notó que era el centro de atención de los demás, un hombre de ojos siniestramente rojizos la miraba como si quisiera desnudarla con la sola mirada, eso le daba asco, sus padres también estaban ahí sentados, su padre viéndola con la frialdad característica de él y su madre casi con lágrimas en los ojos trató de verse lo más relajada y así distraer a sus invitados.

-Buenas noches –mencionó leve.

-Buenas noches amor –Houyo se acercó tomándola de la cintura y posando un beso en sus labios –ella se separó y casi corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-Mamá! Tenía tantas ganas de verte! –la mujer correspondió aquel abrazo- yo también hija mía.

-Basta Sonomi! –mencionó molesto el Sr. Higurashi- actúas como si te la hubieran arrebatado desde que nació –Kagome fulminó a su padre con la mirada.

-Pero que hacen aquí?

-Los invité a cenar querida –mencionó su esposo- espero no te moleste.

-No, claro que no.

Respiró profundamente por enésima vez, en toda la velada su padre no había dejado de hacer comentarios sarcásticos y su suegra no paraba de recordarle las pocas reglas de sociedad que conocían, su esposo rozando a cada momento su pierna y el padre del mismo mirándola de forma inquisitiva tratando de intimidarla, como si conociera algo que ella no, era común que en las cenas familiares con los padres de su esposo se dieran las peleas entre ella y su suegro y esta no sería la excepción.

-Y dime Kagome –mencionó el hombre dándole un trago a su copa de vino- en donde habías estado toda la tarde –ella sintió que la columna se le paralizaba.

-Pues verás Naraku, estuve con Sango, haciendo algunas cuentas de la boutique, ya se lo había mencionado a mi esposo el cual creo estaría más interesado que usted –el Sr. Higurashi le lanzó puñales con la mirada.

-Vaya, se la pasaron sacando cuentas todo el día, desde ayer por la tarde –mencionó arrastrando las palabras.

-Es verdad Kag –mencionó su esposo- que hiciste el resto de la tarde –Naraku sonrió por esto.

-Pues verás querido, acompañé a Sango a su oficina, ya sabes ella trabaja en la Casa de Modas Taisho –a Naraku se le desfiguró el rostro, lo cual la azabache notó de inmediato- y sabes, me hicieron una oferta de trabajo.

-Que? –dijo casi atragantándose su padre acompañado por Naraku.

-Si, el Sr. Taisho, jefe de Sango me ofreció el empleo de Coordinadora de Modas y Eventos.

-Y tú como conoces al Sr Taisho –mencionó Naraku.

-Sango, le habló mucho sobre mí y mi extensa carrera, él le mencionó que deseaba conocerme así que ella concretó una entrevista con el señor –notó como Naraku enrojecía de coraje- pasa algo?

-No Kag! No lo aceptarás! –mencionó Houyo.

-Lástima querido ya lo hice.

-Pero como! Sin consultarme –dijo bastante molesto ella solo lo miro a los ojos y dejó salir todo el coraje que tenía.

-Ya renuncié a mi carrera de modelo por culpa de ustedes –las madres de ambos se sorprendieron- no pienso también renunciar a mi profesión, me entienden! Esta es una gran oportunidad la cual me ayudará a dar a conocer mi línea de ropa, y no me importa lo que ustedes digan –la furia en los tres hombres era fácil de notarse- he perdido el apetito, me disculpan –volteó a ver a su madre- madre me acompañas por favor.

-Claro hija.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación dejando a los demás asombrados por la actitud de la joven, Houyo estaba furioso por haberlo humillado de aquella forma, pero ya se enteraría más tarde quien era él, se lo dejaría muy en claro.

Ya todos se habían marchado y ella se encontraba leyendo despreocupadamente una revista recostada en su cama, un sonoro portazo la hizo levantar la vista para ver a su esposo enfurecido.

-Se puede sabes porque armaste ese numerito abajo?

-Ya lo sabes –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es la típica pelea con tu padre.

-Mañana mismo hablarás para renunciar.

-No lo haré –dijo despreocupada.

-Que? Que has dicho? –mencionó casi gritando.

-Que no lo haré, es una gran oportunidad para mí y no me importa lo que digas –el se acercó hasta ella y la tomó bruscamente de los brazos.

-Te he hecho una oferta en la compañía de mi padre y la rechazaste –la zarandeó- y ahora aceptas en la empresa de Taisho?

-Sueltame! Me lastimas –se soltó de su agarre- tú me ofrecías el puesto de una secretaria, y el me ofrece mucho más –lo observó detenidamente- ya veo, ustedes tienen rivalidad con esa empresa…

-No lo harás Kagome!

-Lastima Houyo, ya acepté y no hay marcha atrás –ella solo escuchó como soltó una maldición y salió de la habitación.

Un perverso hombre el cual comenzaba tramar un plan a su medida observaba la oscuridad de la noche a través del ventanal de su residencia, de pronto sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás y comenzaban a masajear su pecho, el se volteó contemplando al mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Estás segura de lo que me dijiste hace días?

-Si, ella estaba con Inuyasha yo la vi, era la modelo de esa empresa.

-Espero que no te equivoques Tsubaki –se acercó a ella y la besó- tu me ayudarás a lo que planeo.

-Naraku, yo solo quiero de vuelta a Inuyasha, lo que estés tramando con esa maldita muerta de hambre no me importa.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**HOLA HOLA QUE TAL PUES AKI ESTA LA TAN ESPERADA CONTI JEJE QUE CREEN QUE PASE EN EL PROX CAPI JEJEJEJ CREANME QUE NI YO LO SE! JAJJAAJ YA LO VERÁN CUANDO TRAIGA D ENUEVO LA CONTI HASTA ENTONCES SE ME CUIDAN MUCHO OK….**

**DEJEN SUS REVIWES PORFIS Y DIGANME SINCERAMENTE QUE TAL LES PARECE LA HIST? …**

**MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**SERENA TSUKINO CHIVA, LIS-SAMA, KATH505, NADJA-CHAN, SIVIS-INK, FERNANDAIK26, YURIEN3, NERE Y A LAS DEMÁS QUE PASEN POR MI MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA…**

**GRACIAS A SU APOYO PUEDO CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD COMENZABA A PREOCUPARME DE QUE NO LE GUSTARA A LAS PERSONAS, LA VERDAD ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR Y MAS ME GUSTA QUE DISFRUTEN CONMIGO MIS HISTORIAS JEJEJ….**

**GRACIAS…**

**THEGIRLWHOSTOLETHESTARS (LADYDARKANGEL)**


End file.
